She's More Than Just A Robot
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: A lonely But very smart Boy wakes up on the shores of Plastic Beach and ends up working for Murdoc as Cyborg Noodles mechanic. But could it be possible that Cyborg Noodle has a certain feeling for the boy? Now rated M for strong language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Intro**

My name: Jacob

Age: I am 21 years old

Appearance: I have soft golden hair and I am very skinny in weight but an average size in height. I have crystal blue eyes and my skin tone is a mix between pale white and a vanilla ice cream color. I'm a little muscular in the arms and legs.

Personality: a little shy, very kindhearted and lonely, need to be encouraged to have a little more confidence.

It was a very hot and sunny after noon I was at my house working on my neighbor Richard's car engine. It had blown out for the second time in a row and he was beginning to wonder why it kept breaking down.

Eventually I found out the problem, his engine was old. "Well uh Richard your engine is really old here" I said. He looked at me and said, "Well I never thought the day would come, guess it's time to get the old gal a new engine." He said with his southern accent.

I looked at Richard and he saw the sad look on my face. "Now son don't feel bad you did what you could it's not your fault she's an old gal so don't blame yourself." I looked up at him with a worried expression. "But what about you Richard it's going to cost you a lot of money to get a new engine." He just looked at me and smiled. "Now don't' worry about me Jacob you just worry about you."

Later that evening while I was at home watching television while eating dinner I was wondering why I had retired from being a mechanic especially since I'm only 21. Was it because I had found a different hobby which was building things or was it because I had enough money? I didn't know and probably never would.

Later that night while I was in bed a loud banging noise woke me I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door to see what it was. I saw a dark figure of a man quietly creeping around.

I couldn't tell who it was because it was too dark, but when I heard him ask "Where is he?" In a quiet but very familiar British voice that's when my heart began pound.

That was not just any person that was the demon bass player Murdoc Niccals himself! What was he doing in my house? He looked up and spotted me I ran as fast as I could until I reached the back door.

I opened the door and ran out With Murdoc chasing after me.

I ran until I reached my girlfriend Rachel's house.

When I did, I knocked her the door very hard and waited a minute then I heard foot steps coming to the door. suddenly the door opened and there was Rachel looking at me with her emerald green eyes. (droopy because I had woken her up)

"Jacob, what are you doing here it's late?" She asked.

"NO TIME TO TALK, CAN I COME IN?" I responded frantically. "Uh sure come on in" she gestured.

I ran inside and she shut the door and locked it. "Jacob what's going on?" she asked all confused.

"Okay your not going to believe this but Murdoc Niccals is after me" Rachel's eye's just shot wide open. "WHAT?" she asked in complete shock.

I began to tell her about what happened until suddenly the door was knocked down. And there stood Murdoc with a gun in his hands. "YOUR COMING WITH ME BOY!" He stated.

I looked at him angrily. "WHY WOULD I GO ANYWHERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU?" He smirked and aimed his gun at me.

Suddenly Rachel stepped in front of me. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Murdoc just smirked.

"Ooh lookie here lover girl is going to try and save her boyfriend!"

Rachel got angry and charged directly at him.

"Ha! Big mistake!" Murdoc pulled the trigger.

**_BANG!_**

I heard the gun fire and saw Rachel fall to the floor. I stared in complete horror as I saw the blood come out from the side of her abdomen. "Rachel!" I screamed and ran over and knelt down next to her. She looked up at me with pain in her eye's "J-Jacob *coughs out blood while tears stream down her face* Th-thank you f-for everything I-I love y-you and a-always w-will" She coughed up more blood as she gasped her very last breath. She was dead.

Tears began to stream down my face "R-Rachel NOOO!"

I Looked up at Murdoc angrily and full of rage. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

I charged at him but he caught me in a headlock with one of his arms. Suddenly he pulled a rag that had the strong smell of gas out his pocket with his other free hand and placed it over my mouth and nose.

"Sleep tight ya little twit."

My eyes grew heavy and then suddenly I was out.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Your New Home

**Chapter 1**

I woke up and found myself on a very strange island that was made up of a bunch of garbage and it was painted all pink, the sun was hot, and I was frightened.

I sat there on the ground for a minute when suddenly out of nowhere I heard Murdocs voice call out,"Welcome to Plastic Beach!"

I turned around to see him walking up towards me.

I still remembered what had happened the other night so I was still pretty angry. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked with an angry tone.

Murdoc just smirked and said,

"I brought you here because I've been watching you I've seen what you can do. You will be of good use to me."

I just stood and stared at him in confusion. "What use could I be for you?" I asked him. Suddenly he pulled out a folder which showed all of the information about me.

My eyes suddenly widened when I found that in the file folder it showed my information about my former job as a professional mechanic.

Now I'm not going to complain I was a pretty good mechanic I had graduated from high school at age 10 and graduated from college at age 13.

I was one of the top students at MIT.

After I graduated I went on to become the worlds most famous and youngest mechanic and made a lot of money.

I even made front page news because I was so young to be a college graduate or a professional mechanic.

People would walk up to me and ask questions and sometimes I would here them say "He's a genius!"

That's when it hit me Murdoc had brought me here because of that he knew that I was good at repairing broken machinery but what he didn't know was that I was also an inventor but that is something I'll tell later.

"Hey you, wake up!" Murdoc yelled snapping me out of my trance. "Now listen your working for me now and if you try anything funny I will give you a kicking, you got that?"

I looked up at him and nodded in response. "Good, now get moving!" He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and began haul me inside.

What was going to become of me? Was I going to die? Was I going to live? What was Murdoc going to do to me?

All I could do was pray and hope that I was going to live especially since I had nowhere left to go.

This was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Cyborg Noodle

**Chapter 2**

I was dragged inside and thrown to the ground with brute force. I landed with a hard thud and looked up at Murdoc.

I never bothered asking how I got here in the first place because I remembered that he had gassed me and brought me here. But I did ask him what I was going to be repairing.

Without saying a word he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the lift. He pressed the button to the engine room and when the lift doors opened he dragged me down to the cupboard.

He opened the doors and inside the cupboard was a robotic girl hooked up to a bunch of cables that you could barley tell where they led.

The robot girl had pale soft looking skin, dark purple hair and her eyes where an emerald green and as far as I could tell she was quite beautiful despite the fact that she was robot.

Murdoc looked at me and pointed to the robotic girl.

"This is Cyborg Noodle. You're going to be her mechanic, whenever she malfunctions or gets damaged you will fix her." He handed me a tool box and a pair of goggles.

"But first things first. I need to get you some different clothes. You stay here and don't touch anything ya' twit."

He left the cupboard and I heard the sounds of the lift going up. I just stood there staring at the cyborg. I walked up closer to her and suddenly her head turned towards me. I jumped back and covered my face with my arms to prevent any blows from coming. But Cyborg Noodle only looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

I looked at her and smiled "My name is Jacob."

"Jacob. I like that name reminds me of Jacob Black from New Moon." She offered for me to sit down so I sat next to her. Suddenly my heart began pound and my breathing became shallow.

Cyborg Noodle looked at me and asked me another question. "How old are you Jacob?"

"Twenty-one" I replied with a nervous tone. "H-how old are you?" I asked her.

"I am Twenty." She replied.

She seemed to notice how nervous I was and asked

"What's wrong are you okay?" She asked.

"Well I..." Suddenly I heard the sound of the lift approaching.

I quickly stood up and walked over to the door way.  
>When the doors to the lift opened Murdoc stepped out with what seemed to be some old clothes in his arms.<p>

"Here these are for you." He handed me an old sleeveless T-shirt which was old and had a few small holes in it, And a pair of old cargo pants which had a hole in one of the pant legs.

"Well don't just stand there change into them, I'll be waiting upstairs to give you further instructions." And with that He went to the lift.

When the doors closed I was left alone with Cyborg Noodle. I looked back at her and she was just staring at me blankly.  
>I did my best to ignore her while I slid off my shirt and my jeans. (I kept my boxer shorts on okay?)<p>

I felt a little bit embarrassed having to change in front of Cyborg Noodle while she was watching but didn't let it bother me and continued to change. Once I was changed into my work clothes turned and looked back at Cyborg Noodle.

"So... I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Possibly." She replied back.

With that over and done I picked up my toolbox and goggles and went to the lift.  
>When the lift doors closed I pressed the button to go up and I began to think about how Cyborg Noodle had stared at me.<p>

The way she looked at me was very strange. I could tell there was more to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The lift doors opened and Murdoc was outside waiting for me. "Here take these I forgot to give them to ya'." He handed me a pair of work gloves.

"Alright I guess I should give ya' the tour." He mumbled and began to show me around.

"This is Plastic Beach Point Nemo The farthest point from any landmass on earth." He bragged.

"Home of the greatest band on earth, Gorillaz."

I rolled my eyes in annoyment. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was telling me. I pretty much still had my mind on how Cyborg Noodle had stared at me. Murdoc continued to show me around the island.

"This is where the shower room is so you can wash yourself off." He gestured to the bathroom.

I expected the shower room to be dirty and unsanitary but it was actually quite clean. I would have to assume that this was the only place that Murdoc kept clean.

Shortly after the tour Murdoc put to me work. He had me feed the whale that watched 2D day and night although it took some effort. He had me repair the submarine's engine and fix the car that was used in the Stylo video.

By the time I was finished I was completely exhausted and tired.

Murdoc showed me where I was going to be sleeping which was in an underwater bedroom like 2D's but it was lower.  
>I figured that my room was directly underneath his. I saw a bed and sat my things down beside it and decided to lay down for a nap for a couple hours.<p>

"Whatever." Murdoc grumbled and walked off.

I got up and closed the door then turned around to see a huge eye peering at me through a small window.

It was the whale.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're supposed to be watching 2D."

The whale just continued to stare at me through the window in my room.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out."

**_BANG!_ **Suddenly the door flew open and Murdoc stepped in.  
>"Oh, I also forgot to mention that the whale is going to be watching you too now."<p>

I glared at him and he just smirked and then walked off.

I shut the door again then turned around and stared at the whale. I didn't let him bother me and laid down on the bed with my back facing towards him and drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later the door flew open for the second time with a loud bang! I opened my eyes and saw Cyborg Noodle staring at me.

"Uh…hi Cyborg." I said nervously.

I stared at her for a few seconds and saw that she was holding something in her arms.

She began to walk up towards me. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes and shielded myself for whatever was going to happen.

I opened my eyes and saw Cyborg Noodle placing the object which turned out to be curtains over the window. She then looked down at me and stared at me with her emerald green eyes.

"Just so you can have a little more privacy." She stated.

"Uh… thanks." I replied.

We stared at each other for a few moments. "You wanna do something together?" I asked.

"Negatory." She answered. "I have strict orders from Master to patrol the island."

"Oh." I answered slightly disappointed and with that she turned around and walked out of the room, but as she did she gave me one last look before closing the door.

An hour later my stomach began to growl, I was beginning to wonder when I'd be fed. Suddenly I heard the lift coming down and the door flew open. I sat up and saw Cyborg bringing me a bowl of what looked like ramen noodles and a dinner tray.

"Here you are Jacob, I assumed you might be hungry by now." She said while unfolding the dinner tray and setting the bowl down onto it.

"Thanks Cyborg." I replied.

We stared at each other for a minute.

"You wanna sit down for a few minutes and talk?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered.

**All will revealed about him in the next chapter there's a reason why he was all famous and stuff in the second chapter and why he was so average in the intro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Cyborg Noodle sat down next to me and looked at me with her emerald green eyes. "Tell me more about yourself Jacob."

"Alright what would you like to know?" I asked her.

"What your life was like before you were brought here by master" She answered.

"I've actually never told anyone about that before." I replied.

"Really" she said all suprised "Well this should be interesting."

I couldn't help but feel more comfortable around Cyborg Noodle, so I decided to tell her about my life.

"I was born and raised in Massachusetts and I always had an interest for technology. I graduated from high school at age 10 and attended college at MIT and graduated at age 13." Cyborg Noodle tilted her head to the side.

"After I graduated I went on to be a mechanic for a living, although it wasn't very easy working at the place I went to work at because I had a crazy boss."

"I made a lot of money and actually made front page news because I graduated from college at such a young age and also because I was so young to be a mechanic."

"People would walk up to me and ask questions and I would answer them. Sometimes I would hear them say… 'He's a genius!'" as I continued to tell Cyborg my story a sad look began to form on my face.

"Lots of people were very surprised at how smart I was." I stopped and paused for a moment. "However…" I continued. "Most of them were jealous and most of the time people would avoid me just because I was smarter than they were."

"Did they ever physically or emotionally harm you?" Cyborg Noodle questioned.

"Yeah sometimes they would often beat me up and call me names." I suddenly began to feel a pain in my chest.

"My boss was worse." I continued while trying to ignore the painful feeling in my chest it eventually went away. "He would often push me around and throw things at me to get me to move faster, actually your Creator Murdoc reminds me of him a little."

"How does my master remind you of your boss?" She wondered.

"My boss would often beat me up until I was in terrible pain, he also drank a lot of alcohol like Murdoc." I told her. "But even though he would beat me up he would also pay me a lot of money to fix peoples cars and any other kind of machinery."

"How much would your boss pay you?" She asked Curiously.

"Seven hundred bucks a day, I never bothered asking where he got the money from" I replied.

Cyborg Noodle's eyes suddenly widened at what I told her. "I worked for that crazy dude for eight years" I told her.

"What made you decide to quit?" she asked.

I thought about that question for a minute and thought back to why I quit my job as a mechanic and suddenly I found the answer.

"Well I couldn't stand my boss including the others who were treating me badly to me so I quit my job, packed up my things, got my money transeferred to a new bank and moved to Boston. I wanted to live an average life. I thought that if I lived the life of an average every day boy I would not be treated so badly."

"But now that I've been forced out of retirement it's going to happen to me all over again. The beating, the name calling, the hating, everything." I felt the sudden pain in my chest again.

"Whats wrong?" Cyborg Noodle asked.

The pain continued to grow until I couldn't hold it back any longer tears began streaming down my face and I started sobbing. Suddenly I felt Cyborg Noodle place her hand gently on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"It's going to be okay" She said. I stopped crying and stared at her with a suprised look on my face and she smiled.

We sat there on my bed for a few minutes not saying anything to each other. Suddenly we heard a shrill voice yell…"CYBORG WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" It was Murdoc.

Cyborg Noodle stood up and picked up my now empty bowl and folded up the table tray. "I have to go now but I'll be back later" she told me. She then turned and went to the lift.

I laid back down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I slept peacefully dreaming about the comfort Cyborg Noodle had provided for me. It seemed that she was trying to understand me. I was just about to tell her something until a loud high pitched squeal woke me up. I flung open the door and looked down the hallway nothing was there.

Suddenly I heard it again it was coming from the room above me 2D's room! I ran to the lift and pressed the button to his room once the lift stopped I rushed out and flung his bedroom door open. "2D are you okay?" He looked up and saw me and became more terrified.

I looked and saw that his curtains were open and the whale's huge eye was staring at him through the window. I walked over to his bed and suddenly got an idea. "Hey 2D, Watch this." He looked up and saw me raise my finger to the window.

I smiled and began to lightly tap the glass and the whale's eye began to squint with each tap. I knew that the squinting meant that the noise was too loud for it to stand and so it swam off leaving 2D alone for now.

2D looked at me all shocked and surprised at what I did.

"W-Who are you and how'd ya do that?" "My name is Jacob and it's very easy." He looked at me all confused. "Have you ever tapped on the glass of a fish tank?" I asked him. "Yes." He replied "Same thing." I told him while I closed the curtains. "W-well f-fanks Jacob."

"You're not the only one who's being watched by that stupid whale 2D."

"Really?" He asked. "Is he watching you too?"

"Yes" I replied. "Are you afraid of whales?" he asked.

"No, not really, but this one freaks me out." I told him.

"S 'owd ya get 'ere did Mu'doc gas you?" he wondered. "Yeah pretty much, I'm working for him as Cyborg Noodle's mechanic." I replied.

Meanwhile upstairs Murdoc was giving Cyborg Noodle a hard time "Hurry up and bring me some more Rum!" He was having her clean up the study. A couple hours went by and I heard the sound of the lift coming down when the lift doors opened Murdoc stepped out and saw me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He shouted at me as walked up and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"I just wanted to see if 2D was okay, I heard him scream!" I shielded my face. Murdoc glared at me then saw that the curtains were closed and shoved me aside and opened them, nothing was there. He looked at me suspiciously "Where's the whale?"

I looked at him confused and hunched my shoulders at him. Suddenly he grabbed me and lifted me into the air by my shirt collar, then slammed me against the wall and began to punch me in my face.

"MU'DOC WOT A'E YEW DOIN'?" 2D shouted. "Shut up face ache!" He snapped back and continued to punch me. My nose began to bleed as well did my bottom lip. With each hit Murdoc gave me more and more pain went through my face. 2D kept screaming for Murdoc to stop, But Murdoc refused to listen and continued to beat me senseless.

Suddenly Cyborg Noodle who was watching ran up to Murdoc and grabbed his wrist to prevent another blow from coming to my face.

Murdoc turned and stared at her in complete shock.

Cyborg Noodle grasped his wrist firmly and stared at him blankly. Murdoc continued to stare at her for another minute and then he dropped me on the floor and kicked me extremely hard several times in my abdomen.

"Go back to your room and stay there!" He ordered.

I looked up and hissed at him and then stormed off.

Murdoc shot 2D a glare before walking out of the bedroom.

Cyborg Noodle however stayed behind wondering about what she had just done. Meanwhile I had managed to barely make my way back down to my bedroom. I was in so much pain that I could barely move. I flumped down on my bed and laid there trying to stifle the sobs that were escaping from me.

A few hours passed by and I looked at my watch, it was 12:30** A.M.**.

Suddenly I heard the sounds of the lift coming down. I thought it was Murdoc so I curled up on my bed preparing myself for another beating.

Once the lift doors opened I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him and heard his footsteps coming towards me. Suddenly I felt a gentle hand touch me and opened my eyes to look up and see that it wasn't Murdoc it was Cyborg Noodle. I sighed in relief and laid back down.

"Thanks for saving me" I told her.

"Your welcome" she replied.

I noticed that Cyborg Noodle seemed to be looking at me like she was scanning me up and down or something. She seemed to be upset about the damage that was done to me. My nose was bleeding, my cheek was bruised and my lip was bleeding as well. I tried to sit up but as I did I winced from sudden pain in my abdomen. Probably from when Murdoc kicked me. Cyborg Noodle seemed to notice this.

"Are you hurting in your abdominal area?" she asked. I nodded at her.

"Did Master kick you too hard?"

"Yeah pretty much" I told her.

"Show me where it hurts" she said.

I felt a bit of embarassement wash over me as I slid off my Tank top and laid back down. Cyborg Noodle looked at me in shock. Several bruises covered my abdomen, as well as a few boot marks from where Murdoc kicked me.

She knelt down next to me since I was laying on my bed; then took off one of her gloves and gently placed her bare hand on my abdomen.

She lightly ran the tips of her fingers over the bruises which I had to admit kind of tickled, but still hurt because of the pain I was in. I winced as she continued to run her fingers along the bruises that covered my abdomen, But as she did the pain soon faded away after a few minutes.

I looked up at her in curiousity.

"Gently massaging the bruised area's can help relieve the pain." I smiled and looked at her. "Th-thanks Cyborg, that really helped." I told her as I sat up.

We both stared at each other for about another minute.

"So, you want to watch a movie with me?" She asked. "I've got a Twilight movie here." She said holding up the movie 'Eclipse'. "Sure but where are we going to watch it?" I asked "Look over there" she said pointing to my right.

I turned and looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a T.V. with a dvd player. I didn't really get the chance too look around the room because I had been so distracted. Cyborg Noodle then went over and popped the movie in and sat down next to me. We sat there and began to watch the movie. During the movie I placed my arm around Cyborg Noodle and she turned her head and looked at me and smiled.

At the end of the movie it was 1:30 **A.M.**, I turned looked at Cyborg Noodle. She was staring directly at the T.V. "Thanks for watching Eclipse with me" she said. "No problem Cyborg." I replied. Suddenly My head felt heavy and I fell forward and then I was out.

**I know, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. But I ****Hope you all like it. I also decided that it was time for 2D to have his revenge on the whale, tell me what you think. Don't forget to leave your reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I woke up in my bed and felt my head being gently stroked, my abdomen was wrapped in bandages and my so was my arm. I also felt my head laying on something soft. And I was laying flat on my back.

"Morning." Said a gentle voice. That's when I suddenly realized my head was in Cyborg Noodle's lap!

I quickly sat up and felt a sharp pain go through my body from doing so.

I turned and looked back at Cyborg Noodle in curiosity. She seemed to notice.

"You passed out from exhaustion so I bandaged you up, and put you to bed." I stared at her for a minute and she smiled assuring me that she didn't mind if my head was in her lap.

I laid back down and sighed in relief now that the pain had faded away. I really didn't mind either if my head was laying in her lap. It's just that I was the kind of person who had respect for other people's personal space.

I looked up at her and smiled a little. "You know Cyborg you actually remind me of someone I knew."

"Really, who do I remind you of?" Cyborg asked with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"My old girlfriend." I answered with a slightly sad tone.

"What happened did you two break up?" she asked.

"She died." I answered with a quiet tone.

"Oh, I see." She answered with a sad tone. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to"

"No, you deserve to know" I told her.

"On the night when I was kidnapped by your Master Murdoc, she tried to protect me but Murdoc had a gun with him and she ended up getting shot."

Cyborgs Noodle's eyes widened at what I told her. "It happened right in front of me."

"That's terrible" Cyborg said. "What was her name?" She asked.

"Rachel" I replied.

"I had known her pretty much all my life, we grew up together" I continued "It's really funny I mean... you remind of her so much Cyborg."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes you have her smile, her gentle personality and her beautiful Emerald Green eye's..." I suddenly stopped when I realised the word I used. _D__id I just say her eyes are 'Beautiful'? _I thought in my head. Cyborg seemed surprised a bit too. We both stared at each other for a few minutes and then Cyborg helped me sit up. I was still in a lot of pain from the beating I got from Murdoc. "I have to proceed to my duties of patrolling the island but I shall be back." and with that she went to the lift.

Hours had passed and I looked at my watch it was 12:00 P.M.

_I wonder what these guys do during the day besides make music._ I thought to myself.

That's when I decided to give myself a little tour around this poor excuse of an island.

**I know this one is a bit short but I'm having a writers block give me some ideas in your reviews for me I would appreciate it**. **I'm also editing the intro** **so it fits the story better. and again give me some ideas of what should happen next. Hope to here from you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I got out of bed and opened my door and looked down the hall way to make sure Murdoc wasn't around. When I was sure the coast was clear I quietly snuck out of my bedroom and gently closed the door. I decided I'd go to 2D's room first. When I got there 2D was working on his donkatron he looked up and saw me.

"Oh hey whatcha doin' 'ere" he asked.

"Oh nothing I just came to check on you to see if you were okay." I answered.

"Uh I'm fine nofing to worry 'bout 'ere" He replied. "Just working on mi Donkatron."

I stood there staring at him for a minute and then I went to the lift. I pressed the button and decided to go to the engine room next. When the lift doors opened I was greeted with a loud banging noise. I looked in the direction of where it was coming from and saw that It was the engineer banging the pipes with a frying pan. I ignored him and headed down to Cyborg Noodles cupboard. When I got there I heard a strange noise that sounded like singing coming from inside of the cupboard. I pressed my ear on the door in listened.

This is what I heard.

_Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream of light mists _  
><em>Of pale amber rose<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent touching<em>  
><em>Discovering you.<em>

_Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me _  
><em>Miles of windless summer night air<em>  
><em>Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon<em>  
><em>Out of the stillness<em>  
><em>Soft spoken words<em>

_Say it, say it again_

_I love you always forever_  
><em>Near and far closer together<em>  
><em>Everywhere I will be with you<em>  
><em>Everything I will do for you<em>  
><em>[Repeat]<em>

_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen_  
><em>You've got me almost melting away<em>  
><em>As we lay there under blue sky with pure white stars<em>  
><em>Exotic sweetness a magical time<em>

_Say it, say it again_

_I love you always forever_  
><em>Near and far closer together<em>  
><em>Everywhere I will be with you<em>  
><em>Everything I will do for you<em>  
><em>[Repeat]<em>

_Say you'll love love me forever_  
><em>Never stop, never whatever <em>  
><em>Near and far and always <em>  
><em>And everywhere and everything<em>  
><em>[Repeat x 3]<em>

When the song ended I quietly opened the door and saw Cyborg Noodle playing her guitar. I then realized that it was her who had sang the song.

"That was beautiful Cyborg" She jumped when she heard me.

"Jacob I didn't see you there. You scared me." She answered

"Sorry about that. I said that song was beautiful" I replied. "Thank you Jacob that really means alot to me. How's your abdomen doing?"

"It's alot better. Thank you for asking." I told her.

I suddenly had a feeling to sing to Cyborg.

"Hey Cyborg Noodle"

"Yes Jacob?" she answered.

"I want to sing you a song I used to sing to my girlfriend. Is it okay if I can borrow your guitar?"

"Uh sure go right ahead" she handed me her guitar.

I took it and strapped it around my shoulder, then closed my eye's and began to play.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
><em>You came into my life and I thought, hey<em>  
><em>You know this could be something<em>

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
><em>You know that it all takes my breath away<em>  
><em>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

_So maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>

_But there's so much time_  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one <em>

Suddenly Cyborg began to sing with me.

_Cyborg Noodle: I remember every look upon your face_

_Jacob: The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste _  
><em>You make it hard for breathing<em>

_Both of them: 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
><em>I think of you and everything's okay<em>  
><em>I'm finally now believing<em>

_That maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>

_But there's so much time_  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

_Jacob: I remember what you wore on the first day_  
><em>You came into my life and I thought, hey<em>

_Both again: Maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>

_There's so much time_  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

_And I'm thinking, ooh_  
><em>I can't live without you<em>  
><em>'Cause baby, two<em>  
><em>Is better than one<em>

_There's so much time_  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>But I figured out with all that's said and done<em>  
><em>Two is better than one<em>

_Two is better than one_

When I finished playing I opened my eye's and stared at Cyborg Noodle and she stared back. I set the guitar down and suddenly out of nowhere I leaned forward and kissed her directly on the lips. I became shocked at what I was doing and then pulled back.

Cyborg just stared at me with wide eyes. I looked at her and backed away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Cyborg opened her mouth to answer. But before she could say anything I ran out of the cupboard.

I continued to run until suddenly I ran into Murdoc. He glared at me with a very angry look on his face.

I knew this wasn't gonna be good for me.

**phew! another chapter done tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think should happen next In your reviews. **

**Also the lyrics I used in the story are from Donna Lewis's song "I Love You Always Forever" and Boys Like Girls's song "Two Is Better Than One" **

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Hope to hear from you soon! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Trying To escape are you ya little git?" Murdoc asked with a very angry tone.

"I wasn't trying to escape no sir just thought I'd walk around the place" I said with a nervous chuckle. All of a sudden I was grabbed by my shirt and slammed against the wall.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YA' TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM YA LITTLE RUNT!" Murdoc shouted.

"I GOT BORED AND WANTED TO WALK AROUND, I PROMISE I WASN'T TRYING TO ESCAPE!" I shouted while trying to break free from Murdoc's firm grip.

"LIAR!" He slammed me against the wall again. "I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU WERE!" I winced as began to feel a terrible pain in my back. Murdoc seemed to notice this and chuckled. "Your weak just like your dead girlfriend ya twit!" He taunted.

Suddenly I became very angry. I kicked Murdoc firmly in his stomach forcing him to let go of me. He dropped me to the floor while letting out a gasp of breath. I landed on all fours and quickly began to crawl away.

Murdoc tried to grab me by my leg but I dodged out of the way. I quickly stood up and began to run for it. "YOU'RE DEAD YA' LITTLE RUNT! YA' HEAR ME? DEAD!" Murdoc yelled. As I continued to run I could hear Murdoc close behind me.

I continued to run until something grabbed my ankle and caused me to trip and fall flat on my face. I rolled over onto my back and winced at the sudden pain from doing so. Suddenly I was pinned down by Murdoc. "Now we can make this quick and easy, or we can make it long and hard ya' little runt." He said with an angry tone.

I struggled to get Murdoc to let go of me but it was no use. "So ya want it the hard way? fine by me!" He began to beat me senseless.

Suddenly I felt Murdoc get pulled right off of me. I looked up and saw Cyborg Noodle grasping his arms firmly. "CYBORG WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA DOING?" Murdoc stared at her in shock. "My job Master." She answered.

Cyborg Noodle looked and saw me laying on the floor flat on my back with a bloody nose. Murdoc noticed her staring in my direction. I looked like I was in terrible pain.

Murdoc suddenly felt Cyborg Noodle tighten her grip on his arms, and he winced in pain from it.

"Release me at once Cyborg!" He commanded her.

She glared at him with hatred in her eye's.

"That's an order!" She undid her grip on his arms, and then he stormed off.

Cyborg Noodle ran over to where I was laying. "JACOB ARE YOU OKAY?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, Just a bloody nose and a sore back" I sat up slowly. "Nothing to worry about." Cyborg helped me to my feet and took me back to my room. When we got there she laid me down on my bed and looked me over.

When she finally realized only damage that had been done to me was just a bloody nose, she sighed in relief.

She found a tissue box and took a few Kleenex's and gently pressed them onto my nose. I looked up at her and smiled then I gently placed a hand on her's.

"Cyborg Noodle it's okay, I'll be fine it's just a bloody nose."

She seemed a bit disheartened at what I told her, but understood and took the Kleenex away from my nose.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank's for helping me again Cyborg." I told her.

Cyborg Noodle Smiled. "Your welcome." She replied.

Several hours past by I looked at my watch it was 9:00 **P**.**M**.

I looked at Cyborg Noodle "I'm going to go take a shower" I told her.

She looked at me and nodded "I understand Jacob, here take these." She handed me a towel, a bottle of men's shower gel and a bottle of men's shampoo. "Thank you Cyborg." And with that I went to the lift.

When the lift doors opened I opened the door to the shower room and walked in.

I slid my clothes off and stepped inside the shower.

I turned the knob to "Hot" and let the water run down my body. It was very relaxing having a hot shower after a very rough day.

But while I was in there I suddenly heard the lift approaching, then I heard stumbling foot steps.

The bathroom door opened and Murdoc stumbled in all drunk and with an empty bottle of rum in his hand. He looked up and saw me in the shower.

This was not good.

**I'll probably make this rated M later on. Tell me what you think. **

**Also give me some Ideas of what should happen Next to Jacob. **

**Do you want him to run out of the bathroom? do you want him to fight Murdoc? Or do you want Murdoc to give him a scare? Give me some Ideas in your reviews I probably won't update until you do. **

**Hope to hear from ya soon! Take care! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Murdoc slowly walked towards the shower stall and Smirked. He slid open the door and saw me with a bunch of shampoo on my head and a bunch of soap on me.  
>"Wot's a pretty little totty like you're self doing in here all alone?" he said in a slurred tone.<p>

He reached out and lightly stroked my face "Wot's say ya' let me help ya' there?" He began to slowly reach his hand out to me and I screamed.

"Aaaaah!" I quickly wrapped the towel Cyborg Noodle had given me around my waist, then pushed passed him and ran to the lift.

I pressed the button to my room and when the doors opened, I quickly ran inside my bedroom and slammed the door shut. Cyborg Noodle who had been waiting for me looked up and slightly blushed at the sight of me being in only a towel.

"What happened?" she asked in curiosity.

"Murdoc was drunk, he came in the bathroom while I was showering, and thought I was a girl." I answered.

"Oh." She said while still blushing. She continued to look me up and down.

My hair was wet with shampoo, water kept on dripping off of me and down my back. Cyborg just continued to stare at me. "I'll go escort master back to his bedroom." and with that she went to the lift.

A few minutes later she returned with my clothes that I had left in the bathroom.

"Here you are Jacob you left these in the bathroom." She sat them next to me on the bed.

"Thanks Cyborg." I pulled my boxer shorts and jeans out of the pile and turned and looked back at Cyborg nervously.

She looked at me and realized what I was doing and covered her eyes then turned her back towards me.

Once I had my boxers and jeans on I looked back at Cyborg. She still had her back towards me.

"Cyborg you can look now I have my pants on." I told her. She turned around and stared at me. "You look nice." she commented.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Hey Cyborg Noodle about the kiss I gave you back in the cupboard..." She looked up at me. "I'm really sorry for doing that."

Cyborg didn't respond at all she just continued to stare at me. Suddenly she began slowly walk up towards me.

I backed away from her until I fell backwards onto my bed. She crawled on to the bed and on top of me, then looked down at me. She saw that I was blushing and just giggled.

"It's okay Jacob I didn't really mind." I smiled at her.

"You didn't?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I actually felt something from it." She told me.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes I did. It was very strange feeling but at the same time it was very comforting."

"That's a good feeling Cyborg."

"Really, it is?"

"Yes, it is." I told her as I reached up and took her hat off her head because it was falling over her eyes.

I tossed it on the floor then brushed her bangs out of her eye's.

"What's it called?" She asked me.

"It's called 'Love' Cyborg." I replied.

"Can you show me what it's like?" She asked.  
>And without a second thought I reached up and pulled her down into a kiss.<p>

It felt very odd kissing a robot but at the same time it felt very right.

The had kiss lasted for a few seconds, then both me and Cyborg broke apart and she looked at me confused.

"I was only taught that one kisses the person that they love." She told me.

"Then why did you ask me what 'love' was like?" I asked her.

"Because Master never did teach me what it meant. He never described it to me." She replied.

"He only told me that one person kisses the one they love." I stared at her and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Do you know what happens after that?" I asked her.

"No I don't." She replied.

Suddenly I flipped our position so I was on top of her and she was on the bottom. I felt something come over me.

"Jacob, wh-what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

I didn't respond and slowly slid my hands up her shirt causing her to gasp. "Jacob what are you..Aah!"  
>She continued to quietly gasp as I unzipped her black vest.<p>

I lightly ran the tip of my toungue along her soft synthetic skin causing her to let out a soft moan.

"Jacob." she gasped. "P-please..stop."  
>But I didn't stop, I slowly slid her black jeans off, and became stunned at sight of her.<p>

Suddenly everything went black and I passed out.

The next morning I woke up to a huge surprise. I couldn't remember anything that had happened last night.

Cyborg Noodle was laying right next to me underneath the sheets of my bed. She was naked and curled up, my arms were wrapped around her. And I pretty much wasn't wearing anything either.

What surprised me the most was that I couldn't even remember what had happened last night

I began to try to remember what had happened last night as I slipped on my boxers, but as I did I couldn't help but notice how peaceful Cyborg looked sleeping.

Suddenly the door slammed open. I looked up and saw Murdoc step in. His eyes widened at the sight of what he saw.  
>He saw his Cyborg asleep in my bed with nothing on.<br>(although the sheets were covering her but I think you get what I mean)

He looked at me and saw that my hair was all messed up, and I was in nothing but my boxers.

Suddenly he let out a loud scream. "AAAAAAUGH!"

I knew this meant I was in for another beat down.

This wasn't going to end well.

**What**** do you think happened between ****Jacob and Cyborg Noodle**** and ****what**** do you want to happen next to**** them****?****  
><strong>**Tell me what you want to happen next and give me your Guess's of what you think happened between the two of them in your reviews.  
><strong>**I'm out of Ideas right now so give me some ideas. I'll update as soon as I can. See ya soon! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CYBORG?" Murdoc stomped over to me and reached out to grab me by my arm.

"Murdoc shhh! you'll wake her up!" I told him quietly.

"SO WHAT?" he grabbed my by my arm and dragged me to the lift.

He pressed the button to the engine room. When we got there he dragged me to the cubpoard then opened the doors and shoved me inside and close the doors behind him. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO IT?" He asked nearly shouting.

"Murdoc I don't know what your talking about!" I shouted to him while I shielded my face.

"DON'T BLOODY LIE TO ME!" Murdoc slapped me across my face so hard, that I fell to the floor.

"YA BLOODY LITTLE BASTARD! YA' FUCKED MY CYBORG!" He kicked me in my ribs.

"I don't even remember ever doing that!" I shouted to him.

He grabbed me by my hair and hauled to my feet.

"WHAT'D YA' MEAN YA' DON'T BLOODY REMEMBER?"

"Because He was in a trance when he did it, Master." A voice said.

Both Me and Murdoc turned our heads to see Cyborg Noodle Standing in the door way.

She was now fully dressed But she was wearing My clothes. Which was The sleeveless T-shirt and Jeans.

"Cyborg What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" Murdoc asked

He was a bit surprised to see Cyborg dressed in a Tomboyish like style.

"I came here to recharge." She replied. "I will tell you what happened if you let go of him."

Murdoc released the grip he had on my hair. He shot me a glare before turning and looking back at Cyborg.

"When he had switched our position So that he was on top and I was on the bottom,  
>His eye's had turned completely white like he was afraid or something." She told him.<p>

Murdoc looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. Then he turned and looked back at Cyborg Noodle.

"Whatever." He said.

"I don't have time for this."

He looked at me all suspiciously before walking off and leaving Me and Cyborg Noodle in the cupboard.

I sat there on the cold hard floor and began to wonder about what Cyborg Noodle told him.

Was it true that I went into a trance when I had sex with her?

**Another chapter done. The story is now Rated M for strong language and sexual themes. There will possibly be future chapters with sex and strong language in them.(I don't know I'm new to this) **

**I'm still waiting for some Ideas so give me a few on what you want to happen next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

I sat there in the cupboard trying to remember what happened last night.  
>Cyborg Noodle sat next to me staring at me wondering what I was thinking about.<p>

"Jacob-kun what's wrong?" she asked.

"Murdoc's gonna be more angry than ever, now that he's found out we're together." I replied with a frightened tone.

I Suddenly felt the tip of Cyborg Noodles finger trace lightly up my back.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

She didn't respond and placed a hand on my cheek and I began to blush.  
>I thought she was going to kiss me or something but she slightly tilted her head to the side.<p>

"Sorry I couldn't help it." she said.

I stared back at her.

"It's alright Cyborg I don't blame you." I replied.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." I looked up at her. My eye's were full of pain and regret.

She seemed to understand how I felt and placed a hand on my back.

"I don't know why I did what I did to you." I told her.

"I think I...I think I love you Cyborg." I blushed at her and turned away regretting what I said to her.

Cyborg Noodle tilted her head to the side.

"I know what I did was wrong and that it's also wrong to love you but, I just can't help it." I hung my head.

Cyborg Noodle placed a hand under my chin and made me look up at her.  
>I looked at her and she smiled.<p>

"It's okay Jacob because I think... I love you too." She then placed a small kiss on my lips.

Unbeknownst to us, A certain bassist had been watching us on one of his surveillance camera's.

"That little runt." Murdoc said to himself while glaring angrily at the screen.

"I'm going to have to do something about this." He clenched his fists.

Murdoc couldn't stand seeing his cyborg with me, so as a result he separated the two of us.

I was locked down in my room with that whale guarding me and Cyborg Noodle was locked in her cupboard.

Days past since the incident and I hadn't even been fed. Every day Murdoc would come down and give me the beat down of a life time. Sometimes even three times a day. One in the morning, one in the the afternoon, and one at night.

One late night evening I was laying on my bed flat on my back. My body was sore covered with scratch marks cuts and bruises all over me. The scratch marks led all the way down my back, making it very painful to lay in the position I was currently laying in.

My face was bruised and scratched up, and my nose was bleeding, as well was my lip. I had to find a way out of this room. What was I going to do? I didn't know.  
>All I knew was that I might never see Cyborg Noodle ever again.<p>

Tears began streamed down my face why was Murdoc so cruel?

Suddenly I heard the lift coming down. The lift doors opened and guess who it was?

**Whew! another chapter done.  
><strong>**Leave some reviews and I'll continue the story. see ya soon! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Murdoc stood in the door way cracking his knuckles. I knew it was time for another beatdown.

"Get up ya little runt!" he ordered.

I stood up.

"Take your shirt off."

I slowly slid my shirt off and he walked over to me.

"Ready for another beat down?" He grabbed me by my arms and threw me into the wall.

"Aaugh!" I screamed in pain from the sudden pain that was sent through my back. I slowly slid down the wall and fell facedown onto the floor.  
>Murdoc then decided to kick me in my ribs causing more pain to go through my entire body.<p>

"GET UP!" He shouted. I slowly stood up and looked up at him.

"WOT ARE YEW LOOKING AT?" He punched me in the side of my jaw. The force sent me flying backwards into the wall again. Suddenly I was grabbed by my hair and hauled to my feet.

"Don't look at me unless I tell ya' you can look at me!" He snarled as he threw me to the floor.

Murdoc looked down at me and began to laugh.

"Pathetic little runt you're even weaker than face-ache!"

Suddenly something began to come over me. I began to feel a strength like no other. I looked up at Murdoc who was still cackling and became angry.

Suddenly I stood up and grabbed him by his white turtle neck collar and threw him into the the wall that was on the opposite side of the room.

"What the bloody hell?" Murdoc exclaimed all shocked.

I walked up to him with angry look in my eyes. He looked up at me all surprised by my sudden strength. I lifted him to his feet by his collar and looked him directly in the eyes

"You've just made a big mistake greenface!" I snapped.

I maintained a firm grip on his collar and began punch him square in the jaw multiple times.  
>Murdoc's lips began to bleed with each punch I delivered to his face.<br>I was punching like a person gone insane.

I gave him one last hit in the jaw and he fell to the floor. I then kicked him in his abdomen a couple times causing him to scream in pain.  
>I stood there over him watching him groan in pain. After a couple minutes Murdoc finally passed out.<p>

I took pity on him and decided to take him back to his bedroom. I placed one of his arms over my shoulder's and carried him to the lift. I pressed the button to 'The Master Suite.' When we got there, I carried Murdoc over to his bed and gently laid him down.

I looked at the bruises and scratches I made from hitting him. I felt a small amount of guilt but I ignored it. In my opinion he deserved it especially after what he did to me.

A few minutes later Murdoc began to stir. I knew this meant he was about to wake up. I stood up and prepared myself for another beat down. Murdoc sat up in his bed and saw me sitting in a chair that was next to his bed.

"Did you bring me here?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"You passed out" I explained.

"From exaustion and from me hitting you so many times" I twiddled my fingers.

"So I brought you to your room." I looked down.

Murdoc looked at me with an angry expression.

"Get out." He ordered in a slightly angry tone.

I quickly stood up and a ran to the lift and pressed the button to go down to my room.  
>When I got there I saw an object on the floor. I flicked on the lights and found that it was a pair of keys.<br>I picked them up and looked at them closely. One of them was labeled "Cyborg's Cupboard" while the other one was labeled "Runt's Bedroom."

That's when I realized that these must've fallen out of Murdocs pocket when we were fighting. I decided that this would be a opportunity to go visit Cyborg Noodle in her cupboard. I placed the keys in my pocket and went to the lift. I pressed the button to "The Engine Room" when I got there I rushed down to Cyborg's cupboard.

But as I got closer to the doors, I heard a faint noise that sounded like crying. I unlocked the doors with the keys and peeked into the cupboard to see that it was Cyborg Noodle who was crying. "Cyborg what's wrong?" She didn't respond. I saw her guitar laying next to me and got an idea.

I picked up the guitar and strapped it around my shoulder. Then I began playing and singing a Japanese song that I hoped would calm her down.

_Hotondo shizunderu mitai na mujintou  
>chikyuugi ni nottenai namae mo nai<br>kinou wa chikaku made kibou no fune ga kita kedo  
>bokura wo mukae ni kitan ja nai<em>

_taiyou ni mitorete sukoshi kogeta_  
><em>PURIZUMU wo hasande te wo futta kedo<em>

_Can you feel?_  
><em>Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?<em>  
><em>kinou made erabarenakatta bokura demo<em>  
><em>ashita wo matteru<em>

_hotondo shibonderu bokura no hikousen_  
><em>jimen wo suresure ni ukanderu<em>

_yobikata mo tomadou iro no sugata_  
><em>toritachi ni yousha naku tsutsukareru darou<em>

_Can you feel?_  
><em>Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?<em>  
><em>kitto mada<em>  
><em>genkai nante konna mon ja nai<em>  
><em>konnan ja nai<em>

_Can you feel?_  
><em>Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?<em>  
><em>koko wa tochuu nanda tte shinjitai<em>  
><em>I can feel<em>  
><em>I can feel that hybrid rainbow<em>  
><em>kinou made erabarenakatta bokura demo<em>  
><em>ashita wo motteru<em>

After I finished playing I looked and saw that Cyborg Noodle had stopped crying. She looked at me with her Emerald Green eye's and smiled.

"Thank you Jacob." She leaned in and kissed me on my forehead.

"Your welcome Cyborg." I replied. "Why were you crying?" I asked curiously.

She then suddenly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close.

"Because I...I..I missed you." She answered as she pulled back.

I smiled. "I missed you to Cyborg." I held her close to me and kissed her on her lips.

**Whew finally another one done. Leave some reviews and I'll continue the story see ya! Also give me some ideas on what you want to happen next! ;)**

**Oh and if you want to know what the song is, it's called "Hybrid Rainbow" by a Japanese band called **

**The Pillows.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

I stood there holding Cyborg Noodle close to me like I was afraid I was going to lose her.

"Jacob-kun what's the matter?" She asked.

I didn't respond I just kept on holding her close to me.  
>She tried to pull back but was unable to because I had a firm grip on her.<p>

After she finally managed to pull away from me, she looked at me with shock.

"Jacob-kun your eye's, they're white again!"

"WHAT?" I asked all shocked.

Cyborg Noodle held up a piece of broken mirror and I saw that my eye's were indeed milky white.

"How is that possible?" I wondered.

"I think it might be coming from your emotions." She told me.

"My emotions? But my eye's have never done this whenever I've shown any emotions." I replied.

"They haven't?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"No they haven't, We need to find out what's going on." She nodded in agreement and I looked at her with a worried look on my face.

"Jacob-kun, what's wrong?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

I hung my head. "I know someone who can help us but he's somewhere far away from this island."

"Jacob-kun you don't mean we're going to have to..."

"Yep Cyborg Noodle that's right, We're going to have to escape this place." I told her all unhappy with what I was telling her.

Cyborg Noodle looked at me all shocked but then a worried expression appeared on her face.

"But Jacob-kun I need to charge every now and then or else I won't be able to function properly." She explained all worried.

I looked at her and smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll think of a solution." I assured her.

**Two Day's Later**

It was a dark and quiet late night I looked at my Watch.  
>It was <strong>9:00 P.M. <strong>

I was putting the finishing touches on my new invention for Cyborg Noodle.

"Perfect! This should work." I took off my goggles and gloves and looked at the new chip I created for her.

"With this chip here, Cyborg Noodle will remain at full power and won't have to charge any more." I smiled and went to the lift.

I pressed the button to the engine room. When I got there I rushed down to the cupboard, opened the doors and there Cyborg Noodle was, hooked up to her cables.

"Jacob-kun, What brings you here?" She asked all surprised to see me.

"I have a little surprise for you" I answered smiling.

"Really, what is it?" She asked all curious.

I held the chip up, and she looked at it and smiled joyfully.

"J-Jacob-kun...is th-that...really what I think it is?" she asked all excited.

I nodded "Yes it is my love, I made this chip so you can always stay at full power."

Cyborg Noodle unplugged herself from her cables and rushed over to me.

"Thank you so much Jacob-kun!" She pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You're welcome." I replied. "Now let's install this." Cyborg Noodle nodded.

She turned around and I opened up the small compartment in the back of her head, Then I carefully inserted the chip.

Suddenly I heard a beeping sound and then Cyborg Noodle spoke in an monotone voice.

**"BATTERY POWER FULLY CHARGED, NEW CHIP INSTALLATION SUCCESSEFUL."**

I closed the small compartment back up and she turned around and looked at me smiling.

"Thank you so much Jacob-kun." She pulled me into another tight embrace.

"When did you learn to create computer chips?" She asked.

"While I was attending college at MIT, I attended classes to learn how to invent different types of devices. Such as this high-tech watch of mine."  
>I held up my wrist showing her the watch. She was surpised to see that it wasn't an ordinary watch.<p>

"It's voice activated and also can pin point my location of where I am currently.  
>It can also scan other people and myself and collect all the information about that person and store it in it's memory database, It even tells time." I explained.<p>

Cyborg Noodle tilted her head in curiosity.

"How does it work?" She asked.

I chuckled at her and smiled. "Just let me give you a little demo."

I held up my wrist and spoke into the watch.

"Wrist Watch, Activate all systems Command code: 000 - Activate - 0."

My watch turned itself on and spoke with it's computerised voice. **"ALL SYSTEMS ACTIVATED."**

Cyborg Noodle's Eye's widened as My watch turned on and emitted a small neon blue light.

"That's amazing Jacob-kun." She said.

Hours had past and me and Cyborg were getting our things packed for our journey. We had to get off this island if we were going to find out what was going on with me. Once we had all our things that we would need packed. We waited for the right time to sneak out. I checked my watch again. It was **1:00 A.M.**

I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my tool box, goggles, gloves and all my other supplies.  
>I placed my backpack on my back and quietly slipped out the cupboard doors with Cyborg Noodle following behind me.<br>Cyborg Noodle told me that she had managed to swipe the Keys to the submarine from Murdoc.

Once we got outside we quietly snuck over to the submarine. I turned the wheel to unlock the hatch and checked around to see if anyone was watching.

_"Nope still safe."_ I thought to myself.

I opened the hatch and both me and Cyborg Noodle quietly slipped inside. Once we were both safely inside, I closed the hatch carefully so I would not wake any one up and put it in Lock position.  
>I started up the sub and drove off deep into the ocean with Cyborg Noodle Sitting directly Behind me.<p>

I switched on the underwater head lights so I could see where I was driving.  
>I knew I was going to regret this once Murdoc found out that I've escaped but I didn't care.<p>

The guy is a jerk and deserves a bit of a huge headache and some stressful aggravation.

Hours had passed and I looked at My watch and checked the map of our current location We were in the sea of Australia.

"Good we're getting close." I said to myself.

Cyborg Noodle who had been sleeping for awhile now, had woken up after hearing what I said.

"What was that Jacob-kun?" She asked.

"We're getting close my love." I replied.

"Oh that's wonderful Jacob-kun, Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"We're headed to the Australia." I explained. "I'm taking us to Boston."

"Is that where the man who can help us is located?" She asked.

"Yes he is somewhere in Boston." I replied.

Hours had passed and we had finally reached our destination, Australia. I opened up the hatch and climbed out and onto the shore.

"We're going to take a train ride to Boston, you can sleep the rest of the way once we get to the station Cyborg." I explained as I helped Cyborg Noodle out the sub.

"But Jacob-kun it's going to take us hours to get there on foot." She said drowsily.

I chuckled.

"Who said anything about walking?" I pressed a button on my watch and it spoke with it's computerised voice.

**"MOTORCYCLE SELECTED." **

Cyborg Noodle watched in amazement and relief as a Harley Davidson Motorcycle that was big enough for two people sprang forth.

I handed her a helmet. "Here you go Cyborg, Put this on." She Nodded and placed the helmet over her head.

I pressed another button on my watch and aimed it at the sub.

**"****STORAGE COMPARTMENT SELECTED." **

The watch emitted a neon blue beam which shrunk the sub down to the size of a small paper weight, and beamed it inside my watch. I did the same thing with our luggage. Once I was done storing our things inside my watch. I put my helmet on and got on my Motorcycle.

Cyborg Noodle sat Behind me and gently wrapped her arms around my Torso.

I started up the bike and Looked back at her and playfully smirked.

"Hold on tight babe, This is going to be quite a ride."  
>She blushed at what I called her but got a firm grip on me.<p>

I kicked up the kickstand with the heel of my boot and drove off. Three hours had passed and we were 5 minutes away from the train station, Which was good because Cyborg Noodle Was becoming very drowsy.  
>Her head was laying on my back but she still had a firm grip around my torso.<p>

I couldn't help but think of how much it reminded me of how Rachel would hold on to me whenever I took her out on long rides on my bike.

Once we arrived at the station, We both dismounted the Motorcycle and I Beamed it back into my watch.

I gave the gatekeeper our tickets and once the train to Boston arrived I had to carry Cyborg Noodle on my back up onto the train. I found and empty seat and gently placed her down and sat next to her.

The train began to move taking us to our destination and I suddenly began to feel tired myself too and drifted off to sleep.

**Whew! Another Chapter done. Tell me what ya think! and I'll continue the story see ya! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

The next morning I woke up and felt my shoulder being roughly shaken. I cracked open my eye's and saw the engineer smiling down at me.  
>"Wake up son, This is your stop." He told me.<p>

I nodded and gently shook Cyborg Noodle to wake her up.  
>She slightly stirred and opened her eyes.<p>

"Wake up love, we're here." She smiled and stood up and slipped her jacket on.

I gave the engineer a 20$ tip for the ride and walked off the train with Cyborg Noodle right behind me.

"Well here we are love, Welcome to Boston." I exclaimed.

I Decided to show her around It was a Nice city Boston was.  
>While we were walking, Cyborg Noodle held my hand. Later on that evening I checked us into a hotel. As we walked up to our hotel room I Smiled at Cyborg Noodle, I felt comfortable with her holding my hand.<p>

When we got to our room, I opened the door and Cyborg Noodle grinned mischievously then she ran inside and jumped onto the single bed. I followed suit and landed write on top of her laughing playfully.

"You think we'll go back in a few days Jacob-kun?" She asked.

"Probably." I answered. "We need to find out what's going on with me."

Cyborg leaned in towards me "But until then..."

and whispered against my lips. "Lets just enjoy ourselves."

Soon we were both lost in our passion.

**_Meanwhile Back On Plastic Beach _Authors POV.**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Murdoc shouted.

"They're gone!" Murdoc had just discovered that Jacob and Cyborg Noodle had escaped plastic beach.

"That little runt!" Murdoc exclaimed all frustrated. "He's even taken my cyborg!"

Murdoc fisted his hands in his hair in anger and annoyance. After a few seconds he calmed down.

"No Matter I'll just track them down with the chip that I put under that little runt's skin."

On the night when Jacob was kidnapped, While he was unconscious Murdoc had placed a chip under Jacob's skin to track him down. This way if Jacob would manage to escape Plastic Beach, Murdoc would know where he is any time, anywhere.

Murdoc rushed to the lift and pressed the button to 'Study' and rushed to his bookcase. He slid open the door and rushed down to his secret room then grabbed his iphone and switched it on. Murdoc had placed a GPS tracking device in his iphone to make it easier to track down Jacob.

"There you are ya' little runt." Murdoc muttered to himself. He had pin pointed Jacob's exact location.

Murdoc rushed back up to the study, grabbed his keys to the Shark Sub and then went to the lift. He was determined to bring Jacob back to Plastic Beach. He pressed the button to go down and when the lift stopped he went outside and rushed to the Shark Sub. He started up the Sub and soon he was on his way to find poor, young and innocent Jacob.

"I'm coming after you ya' little runt and when I find you, You're dead!"

**I know this ones a bit short but still it's something. Tell me what you think and I'll continue. Also tell me what you want to happen next. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The next morning I woke up feeling very hot and sweaty. Cyborg Noodle was already awake and she felt pretty hot too. I turned on the T.V. and listened to the weather forecast it was going to be 95 degrees today. I sighed in exasperation but what could I expect? It was the summer time and this was Australia.  
>I turned around and saw Cyborg Noodle sweating like crazy.<p>

Suddenly I got an idea. "Lets go to the beach Cyborg."

Cyborg Noodle looked up at me and smiled. "That's a great idea Jacob-kun." She replied in agreement.

We gathered up the things we would need, Which included sun screen and beach towels. Once we had everything we headed out the door. Once we got to the beach we were surprised how many people there were. But again what could I expect? It was very hot. Once we finally managed to find a good spot on the sand, I laid out both of our beach towels and went to the changing room to change in my swim trunks.

Once I had changed out of my clothes and into my Joe Boxer swim trunks I came back out. Cyborg Noodle turned around and stared at me with wide eye's. I noticed that she was blushing slightly and began to blush a little too.

Cyborg had also changed into some more comfortable clothes too. She was now wearing only a pair of orange shorts and a white cotton tank top. I pressed a button on my watch.

**"SURFBOARD SELECTED"** It said with it's computerised voice.

A bright blue surf board appeared in front of me. I looked out at the ocean, there were allot of big waves. I assumed that was another reason why there were a lot of people on the beach. I sat down on my beach towel, then dug in my duffel bag and took out a bottle of sunscreen. I rubbed some on my arms and legs however I realized one thing...I couldn't reach my back.

"Um Cyborg?" I aksed.

Cyborg Noodle turned her head to me. "Yes Jacob-kun?"

I began to stutter. "Could you... um... I-I mean you know...?"

Cyborg Noodle smiled and giggled. She understood what I was trying to ask her to do.

"Sure Jacob-kun." I handed her the bottle of sunscreen.

She squirted some on her hand begin to rub my back. While she did I began to slightly blush a little more. Once she was done, I realized had to help her do her back. As I did I couldn't help but notice that she was blushing as well.  
>After I finished helping Cyborg Noodle put sunscreen on her back, I picked up my surfboard.<p>

"Hey Cyborg, Wanna watch me surf?" She smiled and nodded.

I ran towards the ocean. Once I was about waist deep in the water I placed my surfboard flat in the water, I laid down on it and paddled far out into the ocean.  
>As a paddled further and further out into the ocean, I saw a huge wave coming towards me. I positioned my surfboard so it was facing the shore then sat down on it and waited for the wave to come closer.<p>

Once the time was right I began to paddle towards the shore. Once I felt the wave begin to carry me forward, I carefully stood up and began to surf. Now I've always been a pro at surfing. I've always loved how the wave breaks and turns into a huge tunnel (which is commonly known as the Tube ride.) People would always ask me if I could teach them some of my moves.

As I road the huge wave I performed a few moves. I Hung ten, I did a few curves and a couple of head stands.  
>I noticed that as I was doing this, I saw a bunch of people at the shore staring and pointing in my direction.<br>I heard a couple things like "Who is that kid?" and "Dude that guys awesome!" I also heard a bit of cheering and decided that this was the right time to perform my best move.

I slightly tilted the nose of my board up so I could surf upwards, Then I shot straight up high into the air and re-entered with the wave ease.  
>This earned me a loud cheering from the large crowd that was watching me.<br>I heard one of the guys yell "Totally Righteous Dude!" I noticed the wave was beginning to break and turn into a large tunnel (The Tube Ride.) I surfed my way through the tunnel with ease and back to shore.

Suddenly a bunch of people began to crowd around me. They patted me on my back and cheered. Most of them were surfer boys.

"Dude that was totally righteous!" One of them exclaimed.

"Yeah." I exclaimed. "I suppose I have some pretty boss moves."

"Boss? Those were wicked!" He replied. A young blonde haired girl came up next to him and smiled at me.

"That was quite a ride. I've never seen anyone hang ten fingers before." She stated (referring to the head stand I did while surfing.)

"Thanks." I chuckled and I pushed my way through the crowd.

I saw Cyborg Noodle looking at me smiling. I walked over and sat down next to her on my beach towel.

"What did ya think Cyborg?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "That was amazing Jacob-kun."

I blushed and chuckled a little. "Hey Cyborg are you able to swim without short circuiting?" I asked curiously. "Yes, Master had created me to be able to go underwater without having that kindof problem." She relpied.  
>With that, we spent the rest of the day at the beach swimming, laughing, singing and playing.<p>

Later on that evening when it had finally cooled down, I was laying on the bed with Cyborg in the hotel room. Suddenly I began to feel a sharp pain in the back of my shoulder.

Cyborg Noodle seemed to notice this and asked me what was wrong. I told her that the back of my shoulder was hurting. She told me to take my shirt off. I slid my shirt off and turned my back towards her.

Cyborg began to scan my back up and down.  
>Suddenly she spotted an incision on the back of my shoulder that had been stitched shut.<p>

"Jacob-kun there is a wound that has been stitched shut on the back of your shoulder."

"What?" I asked all shocked. "But why is it there?"

Cyborg activated her X-ray and vision continued to scan the wound. Suddenly she detected a small object underneath my skin were the incision was made. "Jacob-kun there is something underneath your skin."

"What's underneath my skin?" I asked her.

Cyborg scanned the object and found out that it was a locator chip. "It's a locator chip Jacob-kun!"

My eye's widened at what she told me. "But how did it get there?" I questioned. Cyborg Noodle scanned the wound for any small amounts of DNA that my have been left behind. Finally after a couple of minutes, She found what she was looking for.

"It seems that Master put it there, Jacob-kun." Cyborg said while taking out a first aid kit. I sighed in aggravation. "We need to remove that." I replied.

I turned my head to look back at her, and saw her take out all the tools she would need to remove the chip.

"Hold still Jacob-kun." She said soothingly.

She carefully undid the stitches and opened the wound. She used a pair of tweezers to carefully reach inside the cut and get a hold of the small chip.  
>I slightly winced in pain when I felt the chip get pulled out. I turned my head and looked back to see her holding the chip in front of my face with the tweezers.<p>

Suddenly she crushed the chip and threw it in the trash can, then she began to tend to my wound.  
>A few minutes later I was laying on the bed with Cyborg Noodle, staring at the ceiling.<p>

We were wondering what to do, now that we knew Murdoc was on our trail.

_**Meanwhile back with Murdoc. **_**Authors POV.**

"Damnit! I lost him!" Murdoc exclaimed in frustration.

Cyborg Noodle (she's with Jacob at the hotel) had destroyed the chip and Jacobs location had disappeared off the map. Fortunately unbeknownst to her Murdoc had put a locator chip inside her head during her creation.

"No matter I'll just use the chip I put in Cyborg's head."

He pressed a button on the controller and a blinking red dot appeared on the screen of his iphone, Meaning that the chip had been activated. Several hours later Murdoc arrived at Australia.

He pressed a button and suddenly, the Shark sub turned into an old car with the word STYLO printed on the hood. He stomped his foot on the gas pedal drove his way onto the shore.

"That little runt. Once I get my hands on him I'm gonna give him the beat down of a fucking life time!" Murdoc cackled like maniac as he continued to drive down the road.

**Tell me what you think and I'll continue. See ya! ;) I'm also low on ideas on what should happen next. Give me some.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note**

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything on my story yet but I'm in need of some Ideas on what should happen next To Jacob and Cyborg Noodle.  
>So I probably won't be updating until I can get some more Ideas. <strong>

**So if you guys have any ideas leave them in your reviews. That'd be great! Come on you guys! Don't leave me hanging!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 16**

Me and Cyborg Noodle were packing our things to go on or journey. We decided it was time to continue on our journey. Once we had everything packed we were out the door and on the road again. While we were on the motorcycle, Cyborg asked me where exactly were we going.  
>"Were going to a close friend of mines house."<p>

Several ours passed and we finally arrived at our destination. The house was old and had a few Japanese plants on the porch. We walked up to the house and I rung the door bell. We heard footsteps and the door opened, and a Japanese man who looked to be about in his mid 50's stood in the door way.

"Jacob-san is that you?" The man asked.

"Yes, It is me Akira." I nodded. "It's good to see you again."

The young man bowed at me and Cyborg. "I've been expecting you."

I looked at him in confusion "You've been expecting me?" I asked.

"Yes I have, come in and I'll explain." He invited us in to his house.  
>We sat on the couch and he poured us some tea.<p>

"Before I explain everything, Who is this person with you Jacob-san?" Akira asked curiously.

"This is Cyborg Noodle. My beloved." I took hold of Cyborgs hand. Cyborg looked at me and smiled. Akira nodded in understanding and began to explain everything.

"Jacob-san the reason I said I've been expecting you is because I had a vision." He explained.

My eyes widened at what he told me. "You have a long journey ahead of you. But there's something special that is going to happen to you." He leaned in towards me and whispered it in my ear so Cyborg Noodle wouldn't hear. I smiled excitedly and looked back at Cyborg Noodle who was all confused. I calmed down and explained to Akira that my eye's have been turning white lately.

"Ah." He exclaimed.

"The reason why that is happening is because the spirits of your family members are trying to contact you." My eyes widened at what he told me.  
>"You see Jacob-san, you were born with spiritual type abilities like no other. You have the ability to control spiritual energy and use it as a defense. You also have the ability to read minds." I was becoming amazed at what he told me.<p>

"However, despite the fact that you have spiritual abilities, The spirits of your family members live within you. That is why your eyes turn white when they contact you." Akira continued to explain.

My eye's widened at what he told me. _There are spirit's are living inside of me? _I exclaimed all shocked.

"Yes." Akira nodded "This allows you to have the ability to channel spiritual energy from others and use it against them. You will learn to control these abilities in time."

A few hours later after we finished drinking our tea, I glanced at the clock It was **12:00 **A.M.

"It's getting late Cyborg we better go to bed." I told her.

"Agreed." She Nodded.

We headed upstairs the guest bedroom and soon we were both fast asleep in each others arms.

_**Meanwhile Back with Murdoc **_**Authors POV**.

Murdoc was driving down the road tracking Jacob with the chip that was placed in Cyborg Noodles head. "Good I'm getting close." A few hours later Murdoc arrived at the house Jacob and Cyborg were at.

"Ha I have you now ya little runt!" Murdoc said to himself.

He slammed open the door and Akira who was still awake jumped up and tried to stop the intruder.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"Akira's shouting woke both Cyborg Noodle and Jacob up. They ran down stairs to see what was going on, and found Akira in Murdoc's deadly grip.

"LET HIM GO MURDOC!" Jacob shouted.

Murdoc looked up and saw Jacob. "Are you gonna cooperate and comeback to Plastic Beach with me ya' little runt?"  
>Jacob slowly nodded to him. Murdoc then released his grip on Akira and walked over to both Jacob and Cyborg.<p>

He pointed to doorway and the two of them walked outside.

Once Jacob and Cyborg Noodle got outside they saw two empty but very large suitcases lying on the ground.

_"What are these for?" _They both thought.

Suddenly a bunch of gas began to cloud their vision and they began to feel drowsy. Jacob fought the urge to pass out he turned around and saw Murdoc stab Akira in his abdomen.

Jacob watched as Akira dropped to the floor and began to bleed out a whole bunch of blood. Murdoc turned around and saw Jacob staring furiously at him.

"Wots wrong aren't ya gonna do anything about it ya runt? Or are ya to drugged up to do anything about it?" He taunted.

Suddenly Jacob charged at him hitting him in directly in the face. Murdoc stumbled back and looked at the boy in shock. He watched as Jacob dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Impressive, I've never met a person who can withstand that much gas." Murdoc said to himself.

He carried the unconscious boy out the door and stuffed him in one of the suitcases. He did the same with the Cyborg and placed both suitcases in the trunk of the car. He shut the trunk and got in the car and thought about how Jacob had Punched him for a moment.

_"Weird. The look in that kid's eye's felt familiar like I've seen it somewhere before." _Murdoc thought to himself.

Murdoc then started up the car and drove off.

**Alright there you are tell what you want to happen next and I'll continue**. **Give me some ideas too.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17 Author's POV**

Murdoc was only a few minutes away from Plastic Beach. Once he arrived at the island he saw a large figure standing on the shore. It was Russel.

"Yo Mudz! I've been looking for you." Russel said.

Murdoc looked up and and nodded at him. "Hey Russ." He replied as he carried two very large brief cases.

"Yo Man, what's with the suitcases?" Russel questioned with curiosity.

"Just some luggage, ya know some clothes and stuff." Murdoc lied with ease.

What really was inside in those two suitcases were both Jacob and Cyborg Noodle. Jacob was in one suitcase while Cyborg Noodle was in the other. Murdoc wanted to make sure they stayed separated so he put them in separate suitcases. Russel was suspicious, but nodded in agreement not knowing what or _who_ were in the suitcases.

Murdoc then quietly sighed in relief and headed inside _"That was too close."_ He thought to himself.

Later that day Murdoc was giving Jacob quite a very harsh beating. He was even making Cyborg Noodle watch.

"Aaah!" Jacob exclaimed in pain as he was kicked in the stomach and violently thrown to the ground.

"GET UP YA' LITTLE GIT!" Murdoc shouted at him.

Jacob tried to get up but he was too sore. He was so battered and bruised from the repeated blows that he could not move. Suddenly he was grabbed by his hair and lifted to his feet.

"When I tell ya' to get up _you _get up!" Murdoc shouted and continued to beat Jacob senseless.

Eight hours passed and Murdoc was still beating him up. Jacob continued to let out pained screams with each hit Murdoc gave him.  
>Cyborg Noodle who was chained down into a chair kept on yelling for Murdoc to stop. But Murdoc refused to listen and kept on kicking and punching poor Jacob.<p>

Murdoc gave Jacob one last punch to the face which caused the poor young mechanic to fall to the floor. Murdoc also kicked him one last time in his side causing him to slide across the floor.

Murdoc who was still fuming with anger turned around and looked at Cyborg Noodle, Ignoring Jacobs cries of pain and agony.

"THE MORE YA' SPEND TIME WITH THIS BOY, THE MORE I'M GONNA BE DOING THIS TO HIM!" He shouted to her.

Cyborg Noodle nodded. Her face was an empty expression but her eyes themselves were filled with pain and hatred towards the bassist.

"AND I'LL ALWAYS MAKE YOU WATCH!" Murdoc added and with that he unchained Cyborg Noodle.

He then took her by the wrist and dragged her to the lift. He looked back at Jacob who was laying on the floor badly injured.

"AS FOR YOU YA' LITTLE GIT! STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM CYBORG OR I'LL BEAT YOU AGAIN! YA' GOT THAT?"

He entered the lift dragging Cyborg Noodle with him to take her back to her cupboard. Once the lift doors closed there was nothing left but silence.

Jacob just continued to lay there on the floor, bruised and banged up to the point where he just wanted to die.

His entire body was covered with scratches from Murdoc's sharp nails, his nose and mouth were bleeding as well was the side of his head.  
>He had a black eye on his right eye and his entire abdomen was bruised making it very painful to move.<br>Pretty much every single part of his body was hurting.

A few seconds later Jacob started to cry. He was heartbroken and didn't know what to do. He continued to lay there and sob until a couple minutes later he passed out.  
>Suddenly his door flew open and 2D stepped in and screamed at the sight before him.<p>

Jacob was laying the ground badly injured from Murdoc's Beating. He rushed over to him and gently lifted him onto his shoulders.  
>He rushed to the lift and Pressed the button to his bedroom. Once he got there he saw Russel sitting in a chair reading a book.<p>

Russel looked up and saw him. "Yo D' hows it... GOOD LORD! WHO'S THAT KID AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"His name is Jacob and I fink Mu'doc did it Russel." 2D answered.

"How did he get here?" Russel asked still very shocked.

"Mu'doc gassed him and brought him here a few weeks ago. He's wo'king for Mu'doc as Cybo'g Noodle's mechanic." 2D replied while gently placing Jacob on the bed.

Russel then sighed and shook his head "I'm goin' to go talk to Mudz."

"Okay." 2D Replied. Russel got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the lift.

2D watched as the lift doors closed and then looked back down at Jacob. He was in terrible shape but 2D was sure it wasn't anything compared to how_he's_ been abused by Murdoc over the years.

He took out a first aid kit and began tending to Jacob's wounds. 2D was amazed that the boy was still alive especially after the beating he got from Murdoc.  
>2D wrapped up Jacob's left arm in gauze as well as his right ankle. He then took out some peroxide and used a cotton ball to dab some on the cut that was on Jacob's abdomen.<p>

Jacob suddenly woke up wincing at the new stinging sensation on his abdomen. His vision was a little bit blurry but once it cleared up he saw 2D smiling down at him. "Oi, Jacob! Fank God you'e okay! I was so worried!"

Jacob looked and saw that his ankle was wrapped up in gauze and so was his left arm. He also felt his forehead was wrapped up in something. He found a near by mirror and saw that there was gauze also wrapped around his head like a head band. He glanced down at his abdomen and saw that it had been wrapped up as well.

"Whoa, I'm a mess. Any who thanks 2D." He replied.

"No problem mate, me Mum taught me how to help othe's wif the'i wounds." 2D told him.

"Hey I'm going to go upstairs you wanna come?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." 2D answered and he followed Jacob to the lift.

When they both got upstairs they saw Russel arguing with Murdoc.

"Look man I don't like that your beating up that poor kid!" Russel shouted.

"What the hell do you know lards?" Murdoc questioned.

"I know better than you do man!" Russel shouted back.

Both Russel and Murdoc looked up and saw both Jacob and 2D standing in the doorway watching them argue.

"S'up you guys?" Russel greeted.

The two of them didn't respond.

Russel shrugged it off and suddenly saw Jacob start trembling. "Yo man what's wrong?"

Jacob put his hands on his head and curled his fingers in his hair.  
>He suddenly felt a strange feeling come over him like the presence of another person. He looked up at Russel, Murdoc and 2D. They all had worried expressions on their faces.<p>

Their eye's widened when they saw Jacob's eye's turn Milky white like Russel's.

Suddenly Jacob let out a cry. "Aaaah!" And the ghost of a young teenage boy sprang forth from out of the side of his head.

The Spirit's facial features were like Jacob's but his skin was that of a dark brown color like Russel's and his hair was black.  
>The three band members were shocked and looked back at Jacob. His eyes were still white but he was just about as shocked as they were.<p>

What was going on?

**Here you are a another chapter tell me what you want to happen next and I'll continue.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18**

I stared with wide eye's at the ghost before me. He looked to be about Seventeen or Eighteen years old. His skin color was a dark brown like Russel's, and his hair was jet black.  
>He was wearing a grey hoodie, a pair of jeans that sagged a little, and a pair of white sneakers.<p>

"Yo what's up?" He asked in sort of hip-hop like fashion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What, you don't recognize your own cousin?" He asked all surprised.

"No, I don't sorry." I replied.

"No need to be, after all you were only a baby when we met lil' cuz'." He answered back.

"Wait, you're my cousin?" I asked all suprised.

"Yeah man, I'm your older cousin." He answered back.

"Name's Richard." He extended his hand out to me.

I tried to shake it but my hand just went right through his. He just laughed and turned around looking up at the three band members who were just as shocked as I was. Suddenly his eye's landed on Russel.

"Hey, yo Russ! How ya been?" He asked all excited.

Russel looked at Richard all confused.

"How do you know who I am man?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? I'm your cousin too. We used to hang out together when we were kids man." Richard replied.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Russel exclaimed. "I used to call you Lil' Richard!"

"Wait, I'm confused." I exclaimed. "If you're my cousin, wouldn't that make Russel my..."

"Your oldest cousin." Richard finished my sentence.

"WE'RE COUSINS?" Russel exclaimed all shocked.

"Yes, A few months after you moved out, Jacob was born." Richard explained.

"On the day I died, your family celebrated his birth and invited me over. During the party I was about to call you and tell you about him. When suddenly out of nowhere, a crazy dude busted into the house and shot everyone but Jacob, including me man." He continued to explain.

Me, 2D and, Russel all gasped at what he told us.  
>Murdoc on the other hand just bursted out laughing. Richard looked up at him.<p>

"You think something's funny?" He asked sternly.

"Actually, yes." Murdoc replied and continued to laugh. "I was the one who came there and robbed the place."

He then looked over at me and slowly walked over towards me. "And the only person that survived was a Pathetic, Little, Itty, Bitty, Baby." He said with an evil smirk.

I slowly backed away from him but he grabbed my shoulder. I winced from sudden pain, I still hadn't recovered from my injuries yet. Murdoc seemed to take notice to this and squeezed my shoulder harder, digging his sharp nails into my skin and drawing a whole bunch of blood.

He started to see tears run down my face and began to laugh.  
>"Wot's wrong, does this hurt? Awww, Go on!, Cry like a baby!" Murdoc taunted as he continued to cackle.<p>

Suddenly there were loud footsep's and Murdoc was suddenly knocked to the floor.

"Murdoc just leave him alone!" Russel shouted.

Murdoc got up and dusted himself off. "Whatever, that little runt's not even worth my time!" Then he stormed off.

Russel then walked over and looked down at me. "Hey man, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I answered.

I looked over to were Richard was standing (well actually floating but you get the picture.)

"So Richard, Why did you come here any way?" I questioned.

"I came to let you know about the danger that's going to come to this island." Richard explained.

"Danger, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Pirates man, Pirates." He replied. "They'll be here in less than a month. You need to be prepared when they come. Otherwise you'll be done for man."

Suddenly I noticed Richard was beginning to fade away.

"Wait! I don't want to this alone! I don't even know how to control my spiritual abilities!" I exclaimed.

"You will learn to control them, You're a smart boy." He replied as continued to fade away. "And you're never alone. You got me, and everyone else that cares about you, remember that lil' cuz."

With that he disappeared back inside my body.

Later that evening when everyone was asleep, I continued to wander around the island, wondering about what Richard had told me.  
>Suddenly I felt that I needed to go see Cyborg Noodle.<p>

"I don't care what Murdoc says. He needs to learn a little thing called 'Respect'." I told myself.

I went to the lift and snuck down to Cyborg's cupboard. I quietly opened the door and peaked inside. There she was. I didn't see Murdoc so I figured the coast was clear.  
>I crept inside the cupboard and closed the door behind me and walked up to her. Suddenly she turned around and saw me.<p>

"Jacob-kun, Please you must leave. I don't want Master knowing that you're here." She said all worried.

"I don't care if he finds me. I love you Cyborg and nothing is going to change that." I replied

Suddenly my watch started beeping. I looked at it and was surprised at what I found. "Locator chip detected?" I said aloud.

"What is it Jacob-kun?" Cyborg asked.

"It's my watch. It says it's detected a locator chip." I explained.

I looked at Cyborg Noodle for a minute thinking I might have an explanation.

"Hold still Cyborg." I told her. Then I held up my wrist and spoke into my watch.

"Computer Watch, scan Cyborg Noodle."

**"NOW SCANNING SUBJECT: CYBORG NOODLE."** It said with it's computerized voice.

A small Blue light emitted from my watch and began scanning Cyborg Noodle up and down.

**"COLLECTING DATA." **Once it finished scanning her it spoke again.** "LOCATOR CHIP DETECTED WITHIN SUBJECT: CYBORG NOODLE."**

My eye's widened in realization. _"That must explain why Murdoc was able to find us so easily."_ I thought.

I got out my toolbox that Murdoc had given me and got a pare of tweezers out. I opened up the side of her head and found the locator chip.  
>I could tell which one was the locator chip, because the one I placed in Cyborg Noodle has my initials on it.<p>

I took the tweezers and carefully removed the locator chip that Murdoc had placed inside her.  
>Once I did I closed the compartment in the side of her head back up, then crushed the chip and threw it in the trash can.<p>

"Thank you Jacob-kun." Cyborg looked up at me and smiled.

"Your welcome." I replied. Then I leaned in and kissed her.

**Author's POV.**

Jacob held Cyborg Noodle close to him as he kissed her very passionately. She moaned softly in his mouth as she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

"Cyborg...No.. not here." Jacob told her.

"It's okay the camera's have been turned off." She whispered in his ear as she unzipped his pants.

Jacob groaned as Cyborg Noodle released his length from inside his boxer shorts.  
>She then layed down on her back, as Jacob slid her pants and panties off.<p>

"C-Cyborg are you sure about t-this?" Jacob asked nervously.

Cyborg nodded as Jacob positioned himself above her.

Jacob trembled as he slowly slid into her.

Cyborg Noodle winced and squinted her eye's shut as Jacob entered her.  
>However the pain from the entry ebbed away quickly as he held her and stayed still.<p>

Jacob pulled out, took a choppy breath and thrusted back in.  
>He leaned down to quickly kiss Cyborg Noodle as he worked himself into a rhythm.<p>

He moaned as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.  
>She quickly caught his pace, letting instinct and pleasure flow and match his thrusts.<p>

She was gasping out broken versions of his name as her arms wrapped around his back and held him to her.

Her name came from his lips too as he thrusted into her.

Their movements synchronized bringing both of them closer and closer to their orgasms.

_"J-Jacob."_ She gasped.

_"Y-yes my love__?__"_ He asked gasping as well.

_"Nngh...harder..."_ She wrapped her legs around his waste.

Jacob did so and soon he was thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace. Cyborg fisted her hand's in his hair and continued to gasp and moan.

Jacob hissed as he climaxed inside of Cyborg Noodle, She followed him through her orgasm as well.

Jacob then collapsed on top of her, laying there trying to catch his breath.

Cyborg just gently stroked his hair and soon the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19 Author's POV**

The next morning Murdoc was walking around searching for Jacob. He wanted to apologize for how he treated the poor kid. While he was looking for him he found 2D With Russel.

"Hey Face-ache, Lards!" Russel and 2D turned around to see Murdoc.

"Have you seen the runt?" He asked.

"You mean Jacob?" Russel questioned.

"Yes, Jacob." Murdoc replied.

"He's sleeping downstairs in his bedroom." 2D answered slightly giggling.

Murdoc was wondering why he was giggling and looked at Russel for answers.

"It's nothing man." Russel replied chuckling.

**Flashback**

_Late last night, Russel and 2D had found Jacob and Cyborg Noodle in the cupboard sleeping. Jacob was shirtless and in nothing but his boxers, While Cyborg was trouser less. _

_Both Russel and 2D instantly knew that Jacob and Cyborg Noodle had sex._

_They couldn't let Murdoc find out because they knew he would beat Jacob up for this._

_They pi__ck__ed Jacob and Cyborg Noodle up and carried the two of them back down to Jacob's bedroom. Once they got there, Russel carried Jacob over to his bed. He figured__ Jacob would be fine being in nothing but his boxers.  
><em>

_2D on the other hand slipped a pair __of__ panties and black jeans on Cyborg Noodle then laid her down on the bed next to Jacob. _

_"This will be our secret." 2D said to Russel._

_"Agreed D'." Russel replied._

**End of Flashback**_  
><em>

Murdoc who was still wondering why Russel was chuckling just shrugged his shoulders and went to the lift.

He pressed the button to Jacob's bedroom and the lift began to move.

When the lift doors opened to his surprise he found Both Jacob and Cyborg Noodle asleep. Jacobs arms were wrapped around Cyborg Noodle's waist and both of them were smiling.

Murdoc smiled and let them sleep. _  
><em>

_"I guess I shouldn't wake him right now. I'll tell him later." _He thought to himself and went back to the lift.

An hour later Murdoc went back down to go check on Jacob. When he got to Jacob's room he found the boy still sleeping happily. Murdoc walked up to Jacob's bed and gently shook Jacob by his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo time to wake up." Murdoc gently whispered.

Jacob opened his eye's and looked up to see Murdoc staring down at him.

He looked and saw Cyborg in his arms and panicked.

"I'm sorry!...I...uh...I can explain!" He said blushing.

"No Jacob, I'm sorry." Murdoc replied to him. "I don't know what came over me." Murdoc hung his head.

Jacob was surprised at this but shrugged it off.

"Hey...uh Murdoc?" Jacob sat up and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Murdoc answered.

"I don't know how to put this, But...I wanted to know if...I could..." Jacob paused.

Murdoc raised his eyebrow at him.

"Could ya' what huh?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if I could have permission." Jacob answered.

"For what? Come on kid out with it." Murdoc demanded.

"We'll it's Cyborg, I really love her and I don't want to be with out her. I...I want to marry her." Jacob finally answered.

There was a complete and total silence in the room. Murdoc stared at Jacob with a blank exoression. He was shocked to find out that the boy wanted to marry his cyborg (even though he didn't appear to be shocked).

He didn't respond and just tossed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans at Jacob. "Come with me upstairs, Russel and Face-Ache are waiting for you."

Jacob just hung his head and looked back at the robot girl that was sleeping behind him peacefully. He really loved Cyborg Noodle and he knew that she loved him as well.

"Come on!" Murdoc yelled at him.

Jacob got up and placed a small kiss on Cyborg Noodle's forehead. He then slid the pair of jeans and the T-shirt on then followed Murdoc to the lift.  
>But before the lift doors closed, He looked back at Cyborg Noodle (who was still sleeping on the bed).<p>

"I love you." He quietly whispered.

Once they got to the floor upstairs Jacob was greeted with a huge bear hug from his cousin Russel.

"Hey there you are, I was gonna come and get you. After all, it is your special day today." Russel said as he lifted Jacob into the air.

"What do you mean cousin Russel?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Don't play dumb lil' cuz'." Russel chuckled. "Don't you even know what date it is today?"

Jacob looked at his watch and smiled excitedly. It was June 17th. It was his birthday.

"Happy Birthday lil' cuz'." Russel said to him.

Jacob smiled happily then laughed as he hugged Russel back.

Murdoc looked at Russel and smiled.

"Hey, Jacob." Murdoc looked at the boy.

"Yeah?" Jacob answered.

"I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for how I've treated you, and I also want you to have this." He answered

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box then handed it to Jacob.

Jacob took it and opened it. His eye's widened at what he found. Inside the small box was a ring.

"That's not just any ring you're holding there kid, that's THE ring." Murodc told him.

Jacob looked back up at Murdoc and smiled. "You mean this is the.."

Murdoc nodded and smiled back at him. "Happy Birthday kiddo."

Suddenly Jacob hugged Murdoc close to him.  
>Murdoc became shocked at this, but he just smiled and hugged him back.<p>

"You take good care of her."

**Here you are enjoy tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22 Cyborg Noodle's POV

**Chapter 20 Cyborg Noodle's POV.**

I slept peacefully feeling Jacob-kun's arm's wrapped around my waist. Suddenly I woke up hearing the lift come down. I heard the doors open and footsteps coming towards the bed.  
>Then I heard a voice quietly whispering.<p>

"Hey kiddo time to wake up."

It was Master.

I heard Jacob-kun groan as he stirred from his sleep. I knew he was about to wake up.

"I'm sorry!...I...uh...I can explain!" I heard him speak.

I quietly giggled to myself but not enough for both of them to hear me.  
>I kept my eye's closed as I heard the two of them speak amongst themselves.<p>

"Hey...uh Murdoc?" I heard Jacob-kun speak.

"Yeah?" Master answered.

"I don't know how to put this, But...I wanted to know if...I could..." I heard Jacob-kun pause in the middle of his sentence.

"Could ya' what huh?" Master asked.

"I wanted to know if I could have permission." Jacob-kun finally answered.

"For what? Come on kid out with it." Master demanded.

"We'll it's Cyborg, I really love her and I don't want to be with out her. I...I want to marry her." Jacob finally answered.

There was a silence in the entire room as my heart began to beat fast.  
>I really love Jacob-kun, but what would Master think if I married him?<p>

There was nothing but silence in the room.

Suddenly I heard Master speak again.

"Come with me upstairs, Russel and Face-Ache are waiting for you."

I heard Jacob-kun quietly sigh to himself. I could understand how he felt. Because I really love him the same way he loves me.  
>He is the only person who ever seems to understand me. I know for a fact he doesn't love me for just my appearance.<br>He loves me... for me.  
>He doesn't care if I'm not entirely human. He loves me or who I am and I love him the same way.<p>

Nothing was going to ever change that.

"Come on!" Masters yelling snapped me from my trance but I still managed to keep my eye's closed.

I felt Jacob-kun lift himself off the bed, then suddenly I felt his breath on my forehead.  
>Then I felt him drop a small kiss on my forehead before I heard his footsteps leave the room.<p>

The last thing I heard him whisper before he left was _"I Love you."_

**Here you are it's a little short but don't worry i'm working on the next one. Let me know if I made any mistakes like if skipped a part. Because I was bit drowsy while making this one. Also give me some ideas on what you want to happen next. See ya soon! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 Always protect who you love

**Chapter 21** **Author's POV.**

Jacob was practicing how to ask Cyborg Noodle to marry him. He was nervous.

"Cyborg Noodle will you marry me? Cyborg Noodle will you marry me?" He kept on repeating to himself in the bathroom mirror. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Sweet Satan Jacob! Come on out of there! You've been in there for Ten bloody minutes!" It was Murdoc.

Jacob opened the door and came out. Murdoc stared at him with a curious look on his face. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" He asked. Jacob exlplained to Murdoc that he had been practicing how to ask Cyborg Noodle to marry him.

"It just seems that just simply asking 'Will you marry me?' out of nowhere it doesn't seem to like ya' know fit?"

Murdoc thought for a second and got an idea. "Hey kid can ya' sing very well?"

"Yeah." Jacob replied. "Why?" He asked.

A few minutes later Jacob was in the recording studio with 2D, Russel, and Murdoc. "Okay kid just like we went over." Murdoc spoke through the mic to Jacob.

Jacob Nodded. Soon the band members began to play and Jacob began to sing.

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>  
><em>I can't keep up and I can't back down<em>  
><em>I've been losing so much time<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
><em>I'm tripping on words<em>  
><em>You've got my head spinning<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now_  
><em>I can't quite figure out<em>  
><em>Everything she does is beautiful<em>  
><em>Everything she does is right<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>and me and all other people with nothing to do<em>  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?_  
><em>And in what month?<em>  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>

When they finished playing, Murdoc, 2D, and Russel stared at Jacob with wide eye's. They were completely shocked at how well he could sing.

"Christ! He sings almost as well as you Face-Ache!" Murdoc exclaimed to 2D.

"Oi! I fink yew 'ave a point Muds." 2D replied.

They both stared at Jacob, Until Murdoc broke the silence. "Alright just sing that to Cyborg Noodle and you should be fine, Also have you ever considered being a vocalist?"

Suddenly both Russel and 2D slapped Murdoc in the back of his head.

"Christ! what was that for?" Murdoc exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head.

Jacob on left the studio as the three band members continued to argue.

**_Meanwhile__ back with _Cyborg Noodle**

Cyborg Noodle wandered around patrolling the island as usual, She was walking around when she heard a strange noise coming from one of the rooms.  
>It sounded like someone singing.<p>

_'Is that 2D singing?'_ She thought.

She pressed her ear to the door and listened closer.

"_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of<em> you" The voice sang.

_'That's not 2D.'_ Cyborg thought as she continued to listen.

"But what other the person that can sing in such a beautiful voice?" She asked herself as she quietly opened the door.  
>To her surprise she saw Jacob playing one of the guitars while he sang. She was amazed that such a boy like him could sing in such beautiful voice. In her opinion his voice was almost as powerful 2D's.<p>

Suddenly he looked up and saw her. "Oh, hi Cyborg." He greeted slightly embarrassed.

Cyborg smiled. "Hi Jacob-kun." She replied. "That song I heard you singing was beautiful, would you sing it again for me?" She asked blushing.

"Sure thing, Love." He said smiling. He then began to play and started to sing.

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>  
><em>I can't keep up and I can't back down<em>  
><em>I've been losing so much time<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
><em>I'm tripping on words<em>  
><em>You've got my head spinning<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now_  
><em>I can't quite figure out<em>  
><em>Everything she does is beautiful<em>  
><em>Everything she does is right<em>

As he sang, Cyborg Noodle listened closer. She then realized it was a song about her.  
>She began to smile as tears of joy streamed down her face.<p>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>and me and all other people with nothing to do<em>  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?_  
><em>And in what month?<em>  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>

When Jacob finished the song he opened his eyes just in time to receive a kiss from Cyborg.

"That was beautiful Jacob-kun." She told him.

"Thank's Cyborg. He replied and they stayed quiet for a minute "Hey I wanted to ask you something."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out the small box Murdoc gave him and opened it. Cyborg's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. The diamond itself sparkled like it had been touched by an angel.

"Cyborg, I know we haven't known each for a long time... but for me it feels like it's been forever.. so I uh... wanted to know will you..." Jacob got down on one knee and was about to ask when suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside.

Both him and Cyborg rushed over to the window and saw a bunch of air planes flying around over the ocean. Smoke was in the air and the planes were shooting bullets all over the place.

Jacob looked and spotted Murdoc laying on the ground with a dark shadowy standing above him on the shore of the island. It looked like a ghost of some sort. It's appearance was very strange. It had a dark black cape and it was wearing a gas mask with red lenses.

_'What is that thin__g?'_ He thought. He and Cyborg Noodle rushed outside to Help Murdoc.

"Hey you!" Jacob called out as he and Cyborg rushed to Murdoc's aid. "Stop! Leave him alone!"

Jacob saw the mysterious creature look up at him.

But as the shadowy figure came into view Cyborg immediately took out her gun, and aimed it right at the creature. Jacob walked up to Murdoc and placed his hands under the bassist's arms and pulled him back on his feet. Unfortunately the poor bassist lost his footing and fell back down.

Jacob sighed and shook his head. _'Why does he have to be so_ _clumsy?'_ He thought as he placed his hands under Murdoc's arms again.

"Jacob-kun, stand back." Cyborg told him.

"What is this thing Cyborg?" Jacob asked as he pulled Murdoc back on his two feet.

"It's the Boogieman." She answered as she cocked her gun getting ready to shoot.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, The Boogieman waved it's hand and the gun that Cyborg was holding disappeared into black smoke.

It turned it's head to Jacob and spoke to him. "Young Jacob, it's been a long time."

Jacob became shocked. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The Boogieman just chuckled. "You were found by one of my minions as in infant, They brought you to me, but you were of no used to me, So I had them place you in the orphanage." The Boogie man waved his hand as if to dispel the thought.

"I am impressed that you've managed to survive. Unfortunately you're in my way of achieving my goal, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy you." He stated.

"What do you want with Murdoc?" Jacob asked him.

"He hasn't fulfilled his part of the bargain." The Boogieman answered.

"Bargain. What do you mean?" Jacob asked getting worried.

"He owes me his soul!" The Boogieman replied, and with a wave of his hands, dark black smoke swirled around the entire area. Suddenly other dark figures began to appear.

The figures then started attacking the entire island. Cyborg Noodle was completely defenseless and dodging for her life, but each dodge she attempted always ended up being in vain.

As Jacob watched Cyborg get hurt, Something occured to him. One of the Boogieman's minions were about to hit Cyborg when suddenly, their wrist was grabbed by something or _someone._

Cyborg looked up and saw who it was. It was Jacob.

"Keep your hands off my girl!"

**Tell me what ya think and let me know if I made any mistakes. Because I was drowsy making this one too. I'll fix them later, also give me some more ideas. See ya! ;)**


	24. Note

**Author's note I'm in need of some new Ideas so Taking a break for a little bit form this story.**

**But don't worry, I've got another one going so check it out and tell me what ya' think. Also give me some new Ideas for what should happen next to Jacob and Cyborg.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 22** **Author's POV.**

Cyborg stared up at Jacob in complete shock and surprise. But as she looked at him she saw a bright glow coming from him.  
>Jacob looked back down at her and then continued to fight. The fighting continued on for hours.<br>Unbeknownst to Jacob, The Boogieman's intention was to slowly wear Jacob down.

Cyborg Noodle who was still too sore to move began to notice this. She knew that it wouldn't be long until Jacob would be too exhausted to fight back.

She had to think of a way to save him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a loud scream pierced the air.

Cyborg Noodle looked and saw that Jacob was knocked out and in the Boogieman's grasp. She got up and began to rush over to his aid but The Boogieman vanished before she could even get a hold of him. He even took Jacob along with him

Cyborg Noodle rushed into inside and rode the lift up to Murdoc's study. When the doors opened she saw Murdoc hiding under his desk.

"Master! Urgent report! The Boogieman has kidnapped Jacob-kun!"

"_Wot?_" Murdoc exclaimed shocked. He got out from under the desk. "Where did the bastard take him?" Murdoc asked.

"I don't know." Cyborg said hanging her head.

Murdoc noticed the look on Cyborg Noodle's face and placed his hand under her chin. Then lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

"Don't worry, We'll find him luv'." He told her.

_**Meanwhile somewhere far away **_

Jacob woke up to find that he was unable to move his arms. He also found that his shirt was missing, and it was very cold. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was inside what looked to be an old abandoned house.

He was sitting next to a window that was open, which pretty much explained why he was cold.  
>He stood up and walked over to close it, When suddenly he felt a slight tug on his arms.<p>

He turned around and saw a ground chain (a chain that is attached to the floor) that lead to where he was standing. But upon further inspection he saw that his hands were shackled behind his back, and the shackles were attached to the chain. He then realised whoever brought him here was holding him prisoner.

This was not good.

"I see that you're finally awake." said a familiar voice.

Jacob turned around and saw that it was the Boogieman. Jacob figured that it was him who brought him here.

Suddenly the Boogieman summoned two of his minions.

"Feel free to _play_ with our new guest boys. But don't kill him, yet." The Boogieman ordered.

Jacob knew what he meant by _play. _He meant for the two minions to torture him. The two minions smiled wickedly at Jacob and walked towards him.

One of the minions jerked him to his feet and held him by his arms. While the other took out a sharp knife and slowly cut across Jacob's chest making the young mechanic wince in pain.

Was this the end for him? He couldn't tell. All he knew was he'd probably never see Cyborg again.

**Tell me what ya think and I'll continue, also give me some more ideas. See ya! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 23**

**_**_Meanwhile Back with_** Cyborg_ _Noodle_  
><strong>

Cyborg suddenly felt a disturbance. It felt like as if someone somewhere was being hurt. She suddenly realized it was Jacob who she was feeling.

_'I have to help him, But how can I?_' She thought. _'__I don't know where he is.'_

**_**_Meanwhile Back with Jacob  
><em>**_**

The demons continued to torture Jacob. He was now bleeding from his abdomen but not enough to kill him. He was thankful that it was only a minor injury. He was also covered in cuts, bruises, and scratches.

"Alright boys that's enough for now." The Boogieman ordered.

The demons then vanished from the room along with the Boogieman. Leaving Jacob shivering in the cold dark room.  
>Days passed and Jacob was near the point of giving up hope. Each night The Boogieman would order his two minions to beat up Jacob and torture him.<p>

However, one night after another beating Jacob fought the urge to pass out.  
>He decided he was going to try and contact one of his relatives from inside his body. He sat up straight and crossed his legs. He then closed his eye's and took deep breathes and spoke with his mind.<p>

_'Hello, Cousin Richard? I need your help. Can you hear me?'_ He spoke inside his head.

Suddenly a bright white light sprang from out the side of his head. It was Richard.

"Yo lil' cuz' I had a feeling you were going to try and summon me." He told Jacob.

"Cousin Richard, I need your help." Jacob explained.

"I know." Richard replied.

"You do?" Jacob exclaimed surprised.

"Yes." Richard answered.

"Well can you get these chains off me?" Jacob asked.

"I can't unchain you." Richard replied.

Jacob became shocked at this and asked why.

"Anything solid phases right through me." Jacob nodded in understanding. Then he hung his head.

"However, there is a way I can help you." Jacob looked back up at Richard in curiosity.

"Contact cyborg Noodle with your mind, the same way you contacted me."

Jacob closed his eye's and focused and began to speak with his mind.

**_Meanwhile Back with _Cyborg Noodle**

Cyborg Noodle suddenly began to hear a voice inside her head.

_'Cyborg can you hear me?'_ Cyborg Noodle looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

_'Who's there?'_ She thought.

_'It's Me Jacob.'_ The voice said. _'__I'm using my mind to communicate with you.'_

Cyborg's eye's widened.

Cyborg Noodle: _[t__hinking]_ _'Jacob-kun! Are you okay, where are__ you?' _

Jacob: _'I don't know exactly where I am, I'm just glad that you're okay. All that I know is that, I'm in an old abandoned house being held prisoner by The Boogieman. _

Cyborg Noodle: _'What does the house look_ _like?' _

Jacob: _'It's all** old and abandoned** and there's a **hole that has a red glowing light coming from it**. __Is Murdoc around?'_

Cyborg Noodle:_ 'Yes, he's down in his secret room trying to find out where you were taken. Wait, hold on, did you say that the place that you're at has a hole with a red glowing light coming from it?'_

Jacob:_ 'Yeah, and the place looks like it **had been set on fire at some point in time**. It kindof looks like some sort of** studio**.__'_

Cyborg Thought for a minute about what Jacob had just told her and suddenly had an idea of where he might be.

Cyborg Noodle:_ 'Jacob-kun I've gotta go, but I promise we're gonna get you out of there.'_

Jacob:_ 'Hurry. I don't know if I can stand this torture much longer.'_

Cyborg Noodle stood up and walked over to the bookcase and slid it open. She rushed down to Murdoc's "Secret Room" although it took a while because of how many stairs there were.

When she finally got to the bottom and opened the door, She found Murdoc trying to figure out where Jacob is.

"Master! I think I found a few hints to where Jacob-kun might be!" She told him.

Murdoc became surprised at this and asked her to explain.

Cyborg explained to him that Jacob had somehow managed to contact her with his mind, and tell her a few things that would probably help lead both her and Murdoc to where Jacob was being held captive at.

"Jacob-kun said that the house looks old and abandoned, and that the place looks like it had been set on fire at some point in time." Cyborg explained. "He also said that there is a hole with a red glowing light coming out of it."

Murdocs eyes widened at this. "Oh no."

_'It can't be. Of all the places that Boogieman could've taken Jacob to, It had to be there.'_ Murdoc thought to himself.

"What is it Master?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg go get Face-ache and lards. We're going to need their help." Murdoc told her.

Cyborg nodded and went to the lift.

Once she got 2D and Russel, the three of them met Murdoc outside by the sub.

Once they were all settled inside the submarine Murdoc started up the sub and they were on their way to their destination.

"So Mudz Where is my lil' cuz' being held captive at?" Russel asked.

"It's a place that will be very familiar to both you and Face-ache." Murdoc answered while sounding very tense.

Russel and 2D both looked at each other wondering what he was talking about.

Where exactly is Murdoc taking them to? And what is this place he was talking about?

**Tell me what ya think and I'll continue, also can you guess where Jacob is being held captive at?  
>I'll give you a hint, It's the last place Gorillaz used to live at before Plastic Beach.<br>**

**I've also put some other hint's in the story**. I put them in_** bold **_letters. **I hope that helps.****  
><strong>

**Leave your guess's in your reviews. Also give me some more ideas. See ya! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 24**

**I was too lazy to describe how Gorillaz made their way onto land since they were in the sea in the last chapter.  
>So I've fast forwarded to where they're now on land, driving down the road on the<strong>**i****r way to rescue Jacob.  
><strong>

Murdoc drove down the road trying to ignore the urge to fall asleep. It had been five days since the band had set off on their quest to rescue Jacob. Murdoc had been driving since then and hadn't gotten an amount of sleep. He said that he wasn't going to stop until they arrived at their destination.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to for Murdoc to keep his eye's open and on the road.  
>He knew that if this continued there would be a good chance that he would cause a car accident. Although it wouldn't be the first time he'd caused one.<p>

He chuckled quietly to himself remembering how he crashed his car into Stuart's face, causing the poor blue haired man to have the two black eye's that he now has to this very day.

"Classic." He quietly said to himself.

Suddenly the car began to swerve. Both Russel and 2D who were asleep in the back of the car, woke up and saw that Murdoc fallen asleep.  
>Cyborg Noodle who was in the passengers seat, grabbed hold of the wheel and steered clear of the traffic.<br>Once she had finally managed to stop the car, she gently shook Murdoc by his shoulder.

"Master?" Cyborg Noodle spoke softly.

Murdoc stirred and looked over at Cyborg Noodle. "Wot?"

"If I might make a suggestion, How about I take the wheel for awhile?" She asked him.

"Why?" Murdoc asked.

"You fell asleep and almost got us killed man! " Russel exclaimed.

Murdoc just scoweled back at Russel and switched seats with Cyborg.  
>Soon they were on the road again.<p>

A couple hours later, Murdoc realized that he and the rest of the band were getting close to their destination. Murdoc looked back and saw that 2D and Russel had fallen back to sleep in the back of the car.

"Face-ache! Lards! Wake up we're getting close!" Murdoc shouted at them.

Both Russel and 2D jumped at the sound of his voice.

Murdoc then told them to look out the window and when they did, their eye's widened at the familiar sights.

"No Way man." Was all Russel could say.

"Mu'doc is this..." 2D began when he was suddenly interrupted by Murdoc.

"Yes, it is Face-ache." Murdoc replied. "What surprises me is that The Boogieman brought Jacob here."

A few minutes later the band finally arrived at their destination. Kong Studios.  
><em><strong><br>Meanwhile back with**_** Jacob**

Jacob was laying on the floor flat on his back breathing heavily. He had been trying to break free from the shackles that restrained his arms. He had just about given up all hope when suddenly, he spotted a small object on the floor just a few feet away from him.

'_What's that?_' He thought to himself. He looked at it closer and saw that it was a bobby pin.  
>That's when Jacob got an idea.<p>

'_I can use that to get myself free from these shackles!_'

He scooted over to where the bobby pin was laying. He managed to pick it up with his hands even though they were shackled behind his back.  
>He then began to pick at the lock on the shackles that restrained him.<br>Slowly but surely he managed to get free from the chains that had him restrained all this time.

"Finally, now how do I get out of here?" Jacob said to himself.

He began to try to think of away to escape, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like shouting and fighting.

He looked out the window and saw a bunch of zombies that were being ripped and slashed at. But when he looked closer he saw Murdoc, Russel, 2D, and Cyborg Noodle all fighting for their lives.  
>But when Jacob looked even closer it seemed that the band members were able to handle themselves.<p>

Suddenly Jacob heard a strange sound come from behind him.  
>He turned around and saw that the hole in the floor was emitting the same red light he had seen earlier before. He walked up towards the hole and looked down it. He became shocked at what he saw.<p>

There were bright red flames and a bunch of dark figures swirling around inside the hole.  
>It looked like some sort of gateway.<p>

As Jacob continued to peer down the hole he began to feel his entire body grow hot.  
>He quickly backed away from it and sighed in relief.<p>

Suddenly the door flew open and Murdoc, Russel, 2D and Cyborg Noodle stepped in.

"Jacob-kun!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Cyborg!" Jacob replied in the same manner.

Both Cyborg and Jacob darted towards each other and pulled one-another into a tight embrace.

"Jacob-kun I'm so glad you're okay." Cyborg Noodle exclaimed.

She looked at Jacob and saw that he was covered in cuts and bruises.  
>It angered her how he had endured all of the torture he went through just to survive.<br>Jacob seemed to notice this and kissed Cyborg on her forehead, which caused her to look up and smile at him.

Suddenly The Boogieman appeared with his two minions.

"I see you managed to escape the zombies." He said. "But can you escape this?"

Suddenly The Boogieman waved his arms then Jacob stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back. Jacob then began jerking his whole body as he laid there on the floor. He looked like he was in pain.

"AAAGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING? MY WHOLE BODY! IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BURNING!" He exclaimed.

Cyborg Noodle rushed over to Jacob and knelt down next to him suddenly Jacob began coughing up blood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Cyborg Noodle exclaimed

"I've put a curse on him, as you can plainly see I'm killing him from the inside. There is a way to break it." The Boogieman explained.

"What?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"Have your Master surrender himself to me or your friend dies."

"NEVER!" Cyborg shouted.

"Fine by me say goodbye to your friend! FOREVER!" The Boogieman waved his hand and suddenly Jacob coughed up more blood.  
>This time a bunch of it got on Cyborg.<p>

"Stop it!" Cyborg Noodle shouted.

Suddenly she stood up and quickly pointed her machine guns at The Boogieman and began shooting at him, and the demons. Amazingly each bullet hit him and his minions and then they fell to the ground with a thud.

They were dead.

She then turned and knelt down beside Jacob who was still coughing up blood.

"Cyborg..." Jacob said in a weak voice. "Help me...please."

Cyborg grasped his hand firmly and began to cry.

"I'm here." She sniffled. "You're going to be okay."

Suddenly Jacob's eye's began to close and his grip on Cyborg's hand began to loosen.  
>CYbrog Noodle instantly realized what was happening to Jacob.<p>

She was losing him.

_"Jacob-kun? Jacob-kun!"_ Cyborg's voice grew more distant as he began to see white light.

"JACOB-KUN!" Cyborg Noodle screamed.

**DUN DUN DUN! I left you on a cliff-hanger tell me what you think and I'll continue. Also give me some Ideas on what you want to happen next. I'm in desperate need of some.  
><strong>**Also tell me if I skipped any parts or made any mistakes. Because I think I may have made some while making this one. See ya! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 25 Jacob's POV.**

I felt a strange feeling caressing me like no other, I felt like I was floating in mid air. I opened my eye's and saw nothing but white. Then I saw a bunch of blurry figures. '_Where am I_?' I thought. Suddenly I heard a gentle voice calling my name.

"Jacob-kun." It called it sounded a lot like cyborgs voice but more gentle.

"Who's there?" I answered looking around.

Suddenly my eye's fell on a young girl who was wearing a mask. I walked over towards and gently lifted the mask off her face. My eye's widened in shock, she looked exactly like Cyborg Noodle. However her right eye was bruised and scarred.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Noodle." She answered. Suddenly an few more people appeared out of nowhere. One of them was Akira.

"Jacob-san." He bowed at me and I bowed back.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around. My eye's widened when I saw my dead girlfriend, Rachel. I began to panic when I realized that I must be dead as well.

"I'm dead!" I shouted.

Suddenly the young Japanese girl named Noodle wrapped her arms around me.

"No, your not dead." She answered. "I brought you here to show you something important, Jacob-kun."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know everyone's names." She smiled.

She then took me by my hand and lead me to a pond of water. I looked at it and suddenly an image of me and Cyborg Noodle showed up.

I saw Cyborg Noodle laying on a hospital bed and she was grasping my hand firmly and breathing heavily.  
>But as I looked at the image Cyborg looked like she was in pain. That's when I realized what was going on.<br>She was giving birth.  
>The image dissolved and formed into something else.<br>It showed me carrying a little boy on my shoulders, while Cyborg was walking next to me smiling.

Noodle looked up at me and smiled. Suddenly she started to fade away.

"_Tell 2D-kun I'll return soon._" She said distantly.

Suddenly I felt like I was falling at a very fast speed.

As I continued to fall I saw what must be my body I braced myself for impact.

**Cyborg Noodle's POV.**

I sat there on my knees and sobbed with my head resting on Jacob-kun's stomach.  
>I couldn't believe it. He was gone!<br>Master tried to comfort me by gently rubbing my back but I slapped his hand away and continued to sob.

Suddenly I felt a hand gently stroking my back again.

"Master I told you not to touch me!" I shouted.

"Cyborg, it's hard to breathe with your head laying on top of my stomach." I heard a very familiar but weak voice speak.

I opened my eye's and saw Jacob gently smiling at me although his eye's were droopy. I looked and saw his arm wrapped around me. I realized it was him who was stroking my back.

**Jacob's POV.**

I slowly opened my eye's and heard the faint sound of crying. I also felt a small pressure on my stomach. I looked and saw Cyborg Noodle with her head laying on my stomach and she was crying. I lifted my arm up and began stroking her back.

"Master I told you not to touch me!" She shouted.

"Cyborg, it's hard to breathe with your head laying on top of my stomach." I said weakly.

She looked up and saw me gently smiling at her.

"Jacob-kun?" She said with a slightly startled look on her face.

I smiled at her. "Yes it's me."

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me tightly and started crying again.

"Sweet satan Jacob! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Murdoc yelled.

I chuckled at him. "Sorry about that."

Later that night while were traveling back to Plastic Beach, Murdoc had asked me how I managed to survive that curse The Boogieman put on me.  
>I refused to tell him at first but eventually I gave up and decided to tell him.<p>

"I actually hadn't survived I was dead, or so I thought." I rubbed my forehead as I continued to explain. "

"But then I saw this girl. She was wearing a mask over her face and, she looked a lot like Cyborg Noodle." I gestured to Cyborg.

That's when Murdoc's eyes widened.

"Wait! did you say she looked a lot like Cyborg?" He asked startled at what I told him.

"Yes she said her name was Noodle." I replied.

Both 2D and Russel suddenly snapped their heads in my direction. They both had shocked looks on their faces.

"YOU SAW NOODLE?" They asked surprised and shocked.

"Yes, she showed me what was going to happen to me in the future." I looked at 2D. "Also 2D, she told me to tell you she'll return soon."

2D's eye's widened and then he smiled and nodded.

The rest of the trip home was pretty much normal, It took us three day to get home.

Once we finally made it back home to Plastic Beach, Me and Cyborg Noodle pretty much spent the next few days together.

One late night when everyone else was sleeping, both me and Cyborg walked along the shore or the island. She was holding my hand and singing something in japanese.

watashi ga me wo sama sutokini I-I-I-I ha , saisho nianatanokotowo kangae ru  
>watashi ha hontou nianataga suki de , watashi haanatamo watashi wo konomu kotowo nozomi masu<br>sora ha watashi toanatano genkai da  
>watashi haanatano joou kamoshiremasenga , watashi no bu^ingu aa doudou kamoshiremasen<p>

wareware ha gatsu ni , kuuki ni , dokodemo iku kotogadekiru  
>akachan watashi ha kini shinai , eiga ya shoppingumo^ru ni iku<br>koreha hontou desu , ee , anatato isshoni itai  
>soshite watashi hatadaanatato isshoni noru<p>

watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha  
>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha ( anatato )<br>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha  
>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha ( anatato )<p>

watashi haanatato watashi haitsudemo , anataha watashi wo tokubetsu na kibun nisaseru  
>soshite ima , watashi no mondai ha , karera ha doa no soto ni migi ni iku<br>anataha watashi no " akachan " ha , akachan wo yobidasu toki , watashi hasorewo aisu ru  
>sorehaanatadesu watashi ha ( suuhai suru ) suuhai suru<p>

wareware ha gatsu ni , kuuki ni , dokodemo iku kotogadekiru  
>akachan watashi ha kini shinai , eiga ya shoppingumo^ru ni iku<br>koreha hontou desu , ee , anatato isshoni itai  
>soshite watashi hatadaanatato isshoni noru<p>

watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha  
>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha ( anatato )<br>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha  
>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha ( anatato )<p>

dakara ima no itte miyou  
>iki ha ima osoku<p>

teion ga oogoe de iko u  
>sono bu^mubu^mu horyo to<p>

dakara ima no itte miyou  
>iki ha ima osoku<br>teion ga oogoe de iko u  
>sono bu^mubu^mu horyo shitemimashou<p>

watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha  
>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha ( anatato )<br>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha  
>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha ( anatato )<p>

watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha  
>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha ( anatato )<br>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha  
>watashi ha nori tai I-I no wanna no jousha ( anatato )<p>

watashi ha nori tai  
>watashi ha nori tai<br>oohah aaaa  
>ai · wana · raido<br>watashi ha nori tai  
>watashi haanatato jasuto · wana · raido<p>

"That was beautiful Cyborg." I told her.

"Thanks Jacob-kun." She replied with that cute smile on her face.

I gently stroked her hair and smiled at her. Her synthetic skin practically glowed in moonlight while her emerald green eye's sparkled.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, For I've never seen true beauty until this night." I said to her.

Cyborg Blushed at what I said.

I smiled and pulled out the ring Murdoc had given me and got down on one knee.

"Cyborg I know we've been through a lot lately and we've had it quite rough ..." I gulped a huge lump in my throat.

"But I want to make it all better." I took her hand into mine.

"Cyborg Noodle, I promise that I will love and protect you forever with my life. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

**What's she going to say? You take a guess leave your reviews and I'll continue. **

**P.S. The Japanese Lyrics I had Cyborg Noodle singing are from a Pop song called "Ride" by a famous pop star. I'm not going to say what the persons name is. But the song belongs to that person.  
>I translated the Lyrics to Japanese since I said Cyborg was singing in Japanese. <strong>

**Any who like I said leave your guess's and reviews and I'll continue. See ya'! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Oi! This is probably not my best chapter tell me what ya' think.  
>I'll probably make some changes to this one later on. Any who, Enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 26 Jacob's POV.**

Cyborg stared at me with wide eye's as I felt my heart began to beat fast. Then I felt her place her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

**Cyborg Noodle's POV.**

_"Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"_

I stared at Jacob-kun with wide eye's as my heart continued to beat fast. I've waited for so long for him to ask me. I really wanted to say "yes". But for some reason just saying "yes" didn't really seem to go with what was going on right at that moment. Suddenly I got an idea and inwardly smirked at myself playfully.

I Placed my hand On Jacob-kun's shoulder and he looked up at me.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I want to give you my answer. But I want to give it to you in a different way." I replied to him.

"Um, Sure but how?" He asked curiously.

**Author's POV.  
><strong>

Suddenly a few minutes later, Jacob found himself back in his bedroom, laying down on his bed. He was flat on his back, with Cyborg Noodle on top of him.

"Just relax and let me do the talking." She kissed him on his forehead.

Jacob watched as Cyborg undid his belt and buttoned his pants.  
>She unzipped his pants and gently pulled his length through the slit in his boxers. She then took him inside her mouth and then started bobbing her head up and down.<p>

Cyborg's tongue gently swiped at Jacob's tip, causing him to let his head fall back and gasp.  
>Jacob's hands found their way to Cyborg Noodle's hair. He curled his fingers, gently massaging her scalp as her lips descended upon him to the hilt.<p>

Jacob bit his lip as Cyborg Noodle's tongue circled his cock from tip to base, paying special attention to the base of his head. Jacob suddenly began to sweat. Cyborg was making it very difficult to hold back. The pleasure that he was getting from her doing this was like no other.

Cyborg then grazed her tongue across his tip so slowly that he winced in agony.

Jacob clenched his teeth and squinted his eye's shut. He was sweating so much that he soaked his pillow right through the fabric.

Suddenly Jacob felt his muscles tighten as he ejaculated in Cyborg's Mouth.

Cyborg then sat up and smiled at him.  
>Jacob just laid there on his back staring at her and then he chuckled.<p>

"I'll take that as a yes." He said.

Cyborg just giggled.

**I've had this one stuck in my head for awhile. I hope you like it. It isn't much. Give me some ideas and leave some reviwews and I'll continue. See ya'! ;)**


	30. Author's Note

**Author's note I'm in need of some new Ideas on what should happen to Jacob and Cyborg.  
>Also I would like some reviews tell what ya' want to happen next and I'll continue.<br>**

**Hope to hear from ya' soon.  
><strong>


	31. One life ends A New one Begins

**Jacob's POV.**

For next couple of weeks me and my fiance Cyborg Noodle spent time together.  
>We spent our time together singing, playing, and swimming.<p>

Until eventually, the wedding day finally came. Unfortunately none of Murdoc's old fancy clothing could fit me so I pretty much was dressed in what I had on as well as the same with Cyborg.

She wore a her usual black vest and a pair of black jeans. I wore a white tank top and a pair of cargo pants. It wasn't much but all the while we were both happy.  
>Shortly after the wedding, me and Cyborg spent the day making a list of what we're going to do since we were now together.<p>

I suddenly began to notice that Cyborg was acting strange, like she was hiding something.  
>She had a sad look on her face, and was hanging her head alot.<br>I decided to try and cheer her up by playing a song for her like I did last time.

"Cyborg Noodle dear, is it okay if I play a song for you?" I asked her.

"Sure Jacob-kun." She smiled and handed me her guitar.

I took the guitar in my hands and strapped it around myself and begin to play.

Suddenly Cyborg Began to sing.

Cyborg: _Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
><em>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Caught up in this moment<em>  
><em>Caught up in your smile<em>

Suddenly I found myself singing along with her.

Jacob: _I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my<em> _arms_

Both:_ We don't need to rush this_  
><em>Let's just take it slow<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

Cyborg: _I know that if we give this a little time_

Cyborg and Jacob:_ It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_  
>Cyborg: <em>It's never felt so real,<em>  
>Jacob: <em>no it's never felt so right<em>

Both:_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_No I don't want to say goodnight_  
><em>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>

Jacob: _Tonight_  
>Cyborg: <em>Tonight<em>  
>Both: <em>Tonight<em>

Both:_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
>Jacob: <em>So baby I'm alright,<br>_Both:_ oh,  
><em>Cyborg:_ let's do this right,  
><em>Both:_ with just a kiss goodnight_  
>Cyborg:<em> With a kiss goodnight<em>  
>Jacob:<em> Kiss goodnight<em>

When the song ended Cyborg leaned into me and kissed me on my lips.  
>I smiled and kissed her back.<p>

Suddenly she hugged me closer to her and whispered in my ear.

"Jacob-kun, there's something I need to tell you." She looked at me.

"What is it Cyborg Noodle?" I asked her.

She then gently pulled away from me.

"Well, My stomach has been hurting alot lately and I've been throwing up alot." She explained to me.

"You have, Did you tell anyone about this?" I asked her.

"Yes, I told Master Murdoc about it and asked him what it was. He examined me and found out what was going on."

"So what is it?" I asked her curiously.

She looked up at me with what seemed like sadness in her eye's.

"Jacob-kun, I'm pregnant." She answered.

I smiled at her and hugged her close to me.

"Wha-? you're not angry at me? But, I thought you'd be furious with me." Cyborg exclaimed as I continued to hold her close.

"I'm not angry I'm happy, and I'll always be happy." I told her.

"But what are we going to do? I don't know if I'm ready to be a Mother." She replied to me.

"I'll help you." I answered.

"And so will we." A few familiar voices said.

Me and Cyborg both turned around to see Russel, 2D, and Murdoc both standing before us smiling.  
>Things sure were going to change alot but I knew somehow we'd make it through.<p>

**That's the end of this story but don't worry there is going to be a sequel.  
><strong>**P.S. sorry for being away for so long my wrist was hurting so I had to take a break. I'm also getting ready to graduate from high school.  
>Tell what you want to happen in the Sequel and I'll write it down. Good Luck and see ya' soon!<strong>


End file.
